The Ice Hound
by piercing kage kitsune
Summary: Six year old Naruto discovers a unique ice ability during training. Two months later he's chased by a jounin, then saved by an Astral Fox who is the guardian of the Uzumaki clan.NarutoxLucy from Elfen Lied and partial Naruto/Inuyashaxover,colder Naruto.CH 1-10 aren't written as well as CH 11 and on will be. My writing has changed a lot over the hiatus between CH 10 and 11.
1. Chapter 1, The Astral Fox

**The Ice Hound**

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 1, The Astral Fox!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing from naruto and the few things from Inuyasha and** **Wagaya no Oinari Sama that I may use along with any other things from another show I may use!**

The village of Konoha, one of the five great shinobi villages in the elemental countries was currently bursting with life even though it was only seven am. Tomorrow would be sixth year anniversary of the _death _of the nine tailed fox demon by their beloved yondiame Hokage…Minato Namikaze.

Today every one was setting up all kinds of game and food stands for the festival that was coming tomorrow to celebrate the memorable day, all except for little Naruto Uzumaki who's sixth birthday was tomorrow as well. He was watching all the happy villagers as they ran around with contempt as he looked out his apartment window with a blank expression while wearing blue pajama pants and a t-shirt. Naruto was between three foot six inches and three foot eight inches with three whisker marks on each side of his face, piercing blue eyes, and messy blond spiky hair.

"How I loath playing the part of the fool for you people," said Naruto as he continued to watch the happy villagers.

When ever Naruto was out in public he would always act like a smiling stupid idiot because on his fifth birthday he finally had enough of the villagers cold glares, ninja academy teachers discreet ways of trying to make him fail, kids his own age ignoring him, making fun, even bullying, shop owners adding a few extra dollars to what ever he bought, and the worst thing of all was that even though the adults never did more then ignore him or give him cold glares, they would some times encourage their older children to _play _with Naruto and when they finished _playing,_ Naruto would come home bruised and beaten, but the other kids would usually go home in a similar condition because these were the only times Naruto would drop his mask and fight back.

He only did this because he figured that if he was truly hated and already thought of as a failure then that's what he would give them…at least until his twelfth birthday when the final exams at the ninja academy came around, because that's when he decided that he would drop his mask and show every one just how much of a prodigy he really was.

"There's no point in revealing my true abilities to you people until the final exam in six years because not only will I surprise all of you, but no matter what the grades I get now are they do not have any thing to do with where I'll be placed in the end. I'll become rookie of the year if only to see all their surprised faces as the _dead last _of the class beats them…..I especially cant wait to wipe of that arrogant smile of Sasuke Uchiha," said Naruto before looking over to a flower on the window sill as he held his hand a few inches away from it and watched as it slowly froze and changed into a beautiful crystallized ice flower.

Naruto just sighed as he looked at the frozen flower and said "I really need to find out just what blood line this is and what its secrets are," and with that Naruto changed into his usual orange jumpsuit with blue on the shoulders and a red spiral on the back and prepared to go to the library to see if he could find out any information about his recently discovered blood line like he's been doing for the last two months, which is when he accidentally activated it during one of his training sessions.

_FLASH BACK TWO MONTHS AGO!_

"_Those teachers __forgot__ to give me tonight's home work again, and like usual every one was all gaga over Sasuke just because he got few bulls eyes during kunai throwing practice," growled out Naruto as he punched a training log. Naruto was extremely angry and frustrated today from whats been going on lately that he started punching the training log hard enough to make his knuckles bleed. With each punch he became angrier and the angrier he became the colder he felt until every thing slowed down and when his fist hit the log it turned to ice and shattered._

"_Wh-what j-just happened," whispered a wide eyed Naruto._

_When Naruto saw his reflection in a piece of ice on the ground he couldn't help but gasp as he saw that his once sun kissed blond hair was now white/silver, his eyes were no longer piercing blue but amber with black slits, he had pointed ears, in the middle of his forehead was a purple crescent moon, and on each side of his face starting from the base of his ear to half way across his cheek were two thin purple triangular like marks (think Sesshomaru from Inuyasha). But not a moment later his hair, eyes, and ears changed back to normal along with the marks disappearing._

"_What just happened," whispered Naruto as he touched his face._

_END FLASH BACK! _

While Naruto locked the door to his apartment and started walking down the streets to the konoha library he couldn't help but think _"ever since that day two months ago I haven't been able to activate that "white haired" version of my self again……I wonder how I even did it."_

Naruto walked the rest of the way to the library silently as he continued to muse about his current dilemma.

"I guess I should start researching again now that I'm here I guess," said Naruto as he looked up at the library before heading up the steps and going through the door.

When he went in side he noticed that it was completely empty and that the librarian was sleeping.

"Just the way I like it," said Naruto before heading over to the blood lines of the elemental countries section where he started browsing through ice blood line abilities where he found a book that read "Blood Lines of The Land of Water."

"Well I guess if what I have really is a bloodline then it might possibly be here," said Naruto before taking the book and sitting down at a table where he began reading.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about six pm and the sun was just beginning to set while Naruto walked down the steps of the library and began to walk home. There were still people out finishing up their stands for the festival tomorrow, but all the people that were still out and not at home were on the other side of the village and Naruto would soon find out that this would be a time where he would actually _need_ some one else around.

"I still don't know what this power of mine is but at least I did come across some interesting ice based attacks that I'll try to use in my training tomorrow, not to mention that picture I found of a dog demon that looked like an older version of me when I was in that "white haired " version of my self. The book said that he was called the tai-yokai and ruled the western lands, but died in the fifteen hundreds, after receiving serious wounds in a battle with another powerful demon that he barely managed to defeat," said Naruto before smirking and saying with a small laugh "who knows, maybe I'm a descendent of his."

"**More then you know," **said a deep voice that made Naruto stop and look around before shrugging it off and continuing to walk home too his standard one bedroom apartment in the upper middle class area that the sandaime bought for him on his fifth birthday thinking that it would be safer for Naruto in an upper class area then a more run down section of the village. Doing that was probably one of the smartest things the Hokage could have done for Naruto too.

"Hay kid what you doing out soooo late," slurred out a drunken ninja in a jounin out fit.

"Just walking home," said Naruto as he turned around to face the drunk.

The moment the drunk saw Naruto's face he looked at naruto with contempt and anger as he said "you fox there's know one around to save you today all the anbu watching have the day of to prepare for the festival," slurred out the ninja as he walked towards Naruto with an evil smirk that started to worry Naruto.

"What are you talking about? Fox… anbu watching me? You're not making any sense…" But before Naruto could say any thing else he yelled out in surprise and pain as a kunai hit him in the shoulder.

"**Run," **said that familiar deep voice again that Made naruto look around franticly only to see no one but the homicidal ninja slowly walking towards him with an evil smirk and a kunai in hand.

"**What are you waiting for NOW RUN!" **screamed the voice and this time Naruto listened and started running after freezing the ground in front of him in hopes of slowing down the Ninja.

"Hey you get back here so I can kill you," screamed the drunken ninja before running after Naruto and slipping on the ice that he didn't notice due the darkness and his drunken state.

"You little bastard, don't think you can escape me," screamed the enraged drunken jounin before getting up and chasing after Naruto.

"**Don't look back Naruto, just keep running and I'll call for help," **

Naruto was to worried about surviving the night to wonder who was talking, so he just nodded and hoped who ever was coming would be here soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Up in the mountains an abnormally large light golden yellow dog sized fox with brown tipped ears, brown tipped tail, brown paws, and white fur on its stomach was currently sleeping in a grassy meadow some where in fire country.

"**Wake up! Naruto UZUMAKI needs your help! Kushina's son and last of the uzumaki clan needs your help!"**

"**What…. Kyuubi is that you?" **said a deep demonic voice overlapped by a more noticeable feminine voice.

"**Yes it is, but I'll explain later all you need to know is that Kushina's son is in trouble and it's your duty to protect him, so get your ass over here to konoha RIGHT NOW!"**

At that the fox stood up quickly with wide eyes as she whispered** "he's alive," **before narrowing her eyes and saying** "I'm coming Naruto," **and taking off towards konoha so quickly that all you saw was a light golden almost yellow streak.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Just hang on a little longer Naruto, she'll be here soon."**

"Who will be here soon?!" said naruto as he could here the ninja catching up with him. fortunatley for Naruto he was drunk which made him slower then he would normally be.

"**Her names Kuugen the Astral fox and………GUARDIAN OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Hold on Naruto I'm coming!"** Yelled out the amber eyed astral fox as she raced towards konoha as fast as she could.

**END CHAPTER!**

**Yay! Finally finished with the 1****st**** chapter of my second story, so please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think. Also don't worry the net chapter will be longer, so any way just incase I don't post another chapter before or by charismas just let me say MERRY CHRISMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Remmeber the more reviews the quicker the updates**


	2. Chapter 2, Kuugens Arrival!

**thanks for the reviews last chapter!**

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 2, Kuugen's arrival!**

LAST TIME!

"_**Hold on Naruto I'm coming!"**__Yelled out the amber eyed astral fox as she raced towards konoha as fast as she could._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Naruto hide in that alley that's coming up ahead, then double back and head to a more populated area……you'll be safe if theirs more people around."**

Naruto gladly took the advice and hid in the alley off to the side and waited until he heard the ninja run by.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the ninja run by and knowing that he was safe for now he decided to ask something that's been troubling him ever since he left the library which was "okay who or what ever you are I think an explanation n is in order."

"**Sorry kid but I have no interest in telling you who I am right now, so for now just think of me as that little voice in the back of your head that's helping you along," **said the mysterious voice.

"So…..were should I go now?" asked naruto as he peeked out of the ally to make sure it was safe before he walked out and started walking down the street.

"**First if you want to talk to me just think it so you don't sound crazy and second I already told you what to do…..so think!" **said the voice before going silent again.

"Guess I'm on my own from here," whispered naruto as he headed back home while walking towards a more populated area of the village.

"Were did that brat get off to," said the jounin that's been chasing naruto while he stood on the edge of a roof top to get a better look at the village.

After a few minutes of looking around he saw a bright orange blur walking in the street a little ways away with no o ne around, he then started to smirk as he said "damn, I can't possibly tell you how happy I am that you wear orange. It's as easy as finding a dot on a blank piece of paper," and with that he jumped down and headed for the orange blur in the streets.

"Wow…. there really isn't any one walking around the village today…..they must all be at the village square finishing up with the festival decorations and stands," mused Naruto as he walked on the deserted street towards his apartment.

"Didn't I tell you already that you couldn't escape," said an eerily familiar voice from behind naruto.

As naruto heard the voice he came to an abrupt stop before glancing down at his right hand as it began to acquire a thick layer of ice around it, until it formed into an ice claw over his real hand.

"_Seeing how it seems that I can't run away I might as well try and fight. I've been working on this technique for the last month. I can only use it once per day because of how much charka it takes up……but if I can hit him with it he'll be severely injured no matter were I hit him," _thought naruto before turning around to face his assailant while hiding his now ice clawed hand behind hi back.

"So your gonna take it like a man…very honorable, but since your just a demon I guess you don't have the right to be called _honorable_!" yelled the jounin before running towards the immobile and neutral naruto with a kunai.

When the jounin came with in range, naruto leaped out at the surprised jounin with a yell as he shouted out "ICE CLAW!" and slashed at the jounin's stomach.

Seeing the oncoming attack he easily side stepped because of how much faster he was then Naruto. He isn't a jounin for nothing after all. As naruto missed he ended up slashing at the brick wall behind the jounin, leaving five six inch long and two inch deep claw marks in the brick wall. But what really caught the jounin's attention and made his eyes widen was that with in about a one foot radius around the slash marks every thing froze then suddenly cracked and fell to the ground as frozen pieces of its former self.

As the jounin came out of his surprise he stated thinking with narrowed eyes _" I thought that this kid was suppose to be a dead last…but that last attack could have of easily taken me out if it hit…this kid really is dangerous and who knows what else he's hiding…… all the more reason to kill him now." _

" _now what…am I suppose…to do…I got…nothing …left," _said Naruto in between pants as he turned around to look at the narrowed eyes of the jounin, while he raised his kunai and walked slowly over towards him.

"_I can't die, not here, not now, not…not…not by the hands of one of these pathetic humans! I won't let him, he who's like the rest of the villagers that hate me without a reason…kills me!" _thought naruto and the more he thought about how every one hated him the angrier he felt towards him self for letting them get away with it, but most of all he felt hatred towards the villagers that hated him.

"I hate you," said naruto quietly as he hung his head down and let his bangs cover his eyes.

"Speak up kid I couldn't hear you," said the jounin with a smirk as he stopped about six feet in front of naruto.

Naruto just started to growl a little as he felt his anger intensify before looking up at the jounin with _amber _slitted eyes while yelling out "I hate you and every one like yooouuuuu!" and with that last rush of intense hatred and anger, naruto felt it again in the pit of his stomach…he felt that cold and chilling sensation from two months ago run throughout his body as he felt his body pulse and change for the second time.

"Wha-whats happening!" exclaimed the jounin as he took a step back while watching naruto change.

When naruto was finished transforming his hair was now white/silver (which ever you prefer), he now had claws, and a dark purple almost blue crescent moon in the middle of his for head. He was missing a few things compared to the last time he transformed which only meant that even though he transformed it wasn't a _complete_ transformation.

"This power… it's just like last time, but I feel as if it's not complete. Even if it isn't I should still be able to save my self now that I have it," said naruto as he looked at his clawed hands in astonishment and fascination.

The jounin just couldn't help but to stare at the now transformed naruto before narrowing his eyes and saying "so you've finally decided to show your true form DEMON!"

"I honestly do not know what I am, but what I do know is that you won't be leaving here alive," said naruto calmly with a blank expression as he slowly dragged his now light almost neon green glowing claws across the brick wall to his right and as he dragged his now light green glowing claws across the wall, there was a light sizzling sound that caught the jounin's attention and as he looked more carefully he saw that Naruto's claws weren't cutting but _melting_ the brick wall because of some power full acidic poison coming from his claws.

When naruto finished dragging his claws across the brick wall there were now five melted claw marks there. Naruto took a quick glance at his light green glowing claws and thought _"that's interesting,"_while they went back to normal before holding his hand straight out while pointing to the jounin as a glowing red demonic aura surrounded him as he said "freeze," not a moment later a gust of cold wind blew across the area, and following right after was every thing in a three meter radius of naruto freezing.

The jounin sensed the danger and immediately jumped back far enough to escape being frozen. With out even missing a beat naruto ran at him at high chunin speed and caught him of guard, but the jounin still managed to doge given his experience and superior speed.

"You are strong kid I'll admit that, but all that strength proves along with that demonic aura your admitting is that you really are a demon and knowing that makes this so much easier," said the jounin who resumed his overly dramatic slow walk towards naruto with a kunai in hand.

"_This guy must have a thing for dramatics considering that slow walk of his," _thought a slightly agitated Naruto before he suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired, started swaying a little, his eyes started to close as his vision became blurry, and his appearance started changing in between his current one and his original.

"What's happening to me," said Naruto out loud.

"**You're not used to using so much power and because of that your body needs rest in order to recuperate, but with more training in that form and you'll not have to worry about this happening again."**

"If there even is a next time."

"**Don't worry…Kuugen's finally here."**

"Good… because I don't…know if …I can stay awake… much longer," said naruto as he struggled to stay awake.

"Time to finish this!" yelled the jounin as he raised the kunai in the air and brought it down on the now original blond haired form of Naruto, but before he could stab naruto there was a sudden flash of yellow light and naruto was gone.

"What, where'd he go!" shouted the jounin before turning around only to see a large light golden yellow dog sized fox with brown tipped ears, a brown tipped tail, brown paws, and white fur on its stomach standing a few meters away looking down at a now sleeping naruto.

"Your Kuugen aren't you… your late," said naruto as he looked up at Kuugen before falling asleep.

"**Your safe now naruto, now that I'm here you'll never be alone again…and I promise that I'll always protect you," **spoke Kuugen softly as she looked down at the sleeping boy.

"**Now as for you," **said Kuugen dangerously as she turned to face the jounin with narrowed eyes.

"Who and just what are you, some kind of demon?!" sneered the jounin as he looked at Kuugen.

"**My name is Tenko Kuugen and I am the guardian of the Uzu...no I am the guardian of only Naruto Uzumaki and as for your second question, the answer is yes and no…I am a demon born with divine powers which is why I admit no demonic aura. You would know that already if you bothered to sense it for yourself."**

"How can you be a demon yet admit no demonic aura, its impossible!"

"**I honestly do not know how myself, but because of my divine like powers I was considered to be a new breed of fox demon among my peers….I was and still am the only demon in existence to ever be impervious to spiritual attacks because of my non-existent demonic aura. My fellow fox demons even stopped considering me a demon and gave me a new title to describe my divine powers ……they gave me the title of astral fox."**

"Well what-ever or who ever the hell you are you can either move out of the way or die with the kid!"

"**You seem to be mistaken because the one who is about to die…IS YOU!" **roared Kuugen as she lunged at the jounin with unimaginable speed and slashed him in the chest with her razor sharp claws.

"_Damn its fast, but at least it's only a shallow wound," _said the jounin as he grabbed his bleeding chest.

"I'll end this in one shot, so prepare your-self!"Shouted out the jounin as he went through a series of hand seals before shouting out "dragon fire jutsu"! and creating a huge stream of fire that shot of his mouth towards Kuugen.

"Pathetic," whispered Kuugen as she unleashed a mighty roar with enough power behind it to create a shock wave that dispersed the fire jutsu easily.

"No way...such power and not even a hint of demonic chakra. She really does have divine power," spoke the jounin as he backed up a little.

"I think it's about time I transformed into my human form and end this quickly before whatever type of security this village possesses shows up," said Kuugen as she took a deep breath before she started to glow a bright white light. When the light faded a young girl who looked to be in her early twenties or late teens with, long blond hair that went down to her tail bone, blond furry fox ears with brown tips on top of her head,about five foot eight or five foot nine, about a mid c-cup chest, white kimono shirt with long sleeves, white hakama (or samurai) style pants, a red sash like belt tied in a bow in the front, and blue unopened toe ninja sandals.

"It's been a least a century since I've last been in a human form," said Kuugen as she stretched out a little. "But like I said I must end this quickly so I hope you have no regrets…_human,"_said Kuugen with narrowed eyes as she raised her right hand in the air so her palm was facing the sky before moving her raised arm in circular motions as she said "four of yester day, two of yester day, three of tomorrow!" before hurling her arm down and shouting out "NOW DIE!" as a huge serpent like dragon made out of blue lightning descended down from the sky hitting the screaming jounin head on, causing a large explosion and creating a crater about four feet deep and ten feet wide in the middle of the stone street. As the dust cleared the only thing left of the jounin was his headband, a few scrapes of burnt clothes, and the black ashes in the spot where he was standing.

"The humans will be here any moment, I can already smell their scents getting closer," said Kuugen as she walked towards Naruto and picked him up with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Kyuubi I know that you can hear me, so tell where his home is…NOW!"

"**Alright alright, just keep your voice down I'm trying to get some shut eye over here. I'll give you the directions so just listen up."**

As Kyuubi gave her the directions she took off right away, considering that she wanted to get out of there before the ninja came.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What in the world is that," said the old third Hokage of Konohagakura. He was wearing the traditional white and red Hokage robes along with the matching hat that had the kanji for fire shadow on it. He was currently looking out the window while watching a serpent like dragon shaped lightning bolt hit the ground and not too much earlier he sensed a large surge of chakra come from where the strange bolt of lightning hit.

"Inu!" called out the Hokage as he turned around.

"Hai Hokage-sama," spoke a man coming out of the shadows with spiky gravity defying silver hair, wearing an anbu porcelain dog mask, navy blue long sleeved armor plated shirt, matching pants, armor plated navy blue gloves, about six feet, a katana strapped to his back, and blue open toed ninja sandals.

"Has a team been dispatched yet to take care of this possible threat?"

"yes sir, Neko's team left already followed by my own team…and speaking of them I should probably get back to them sir."

"Very well… report back as soon as possible, dismissed!" and with that order Inu disappeared into the shadows with plans of catching up to his team.

With a sigh the old Hokage turned back towards the window and said "it's been about fifty years since I last saw that technique…and there's only one person I know that can do it."

_FLASH BACK!_

"_You've gotten yourself into another fine mess Sarutobi," said an early twenty year old version of the third Hokage, who was wearing black battle ready pants__, long sleeve shirt with metal guards on his forearm, and a helmet with the Konoha symbol on it. _

_The young future Hokage was currently surrounded by six of the stone village's top jounin; he already killed four of the original ten and wasn't sure if he could finish off the last six , but it would seem as if luck was on his side that day because out of no where storm clouds started to form, and without warning two large __serpent like dragons made out of blue lightning descended down from the sky hitting the __two groups of three jounin on each side of him effectively killing the two jounin who were hit directly and knocking out the other four jounin because of the shock wave and severe electrical burns they received. _

"_What the hell just happened?!" exclaimed a surprised Sarutobi as he looked around until he locked eyes with __large __light golden yellow dog sized fox, with brown__ tipped ears, a brown tipped tail__, brown paws, and white fur on its stomach.__ The fox was standing on a hill about ten meters away and starring right back._

"_Are you the one who helped me friend?"_

"_**Yes I am, but don't think too much into it. After all the only reason I helped you was because those ninja were in my territory."**_

"_Then why didn't you attack me as well?" asked Sarutobi curiously._

"_**Because I can sense an unusually kind heart in you….and also you're a leaf ninja which means you're one of the ninja who inadvertly help me protect my territory from unwanted guests….like other ninja and because of that I decided to lend you my assistance," **__spoke the fox before turning around and preparing to leave. _

"_Wait! Can you at least tell me your name," shouted Sarutobi and causing the fox to turn back around with a grin._

"_**My name is Tenko Kuugen……the astral fox."**_

"_Thank you for helping me Tenko-sama…and my name is Sasuke Sarutobi," said Sarutobi with a light bow._

"_**A "thank you" by a human, now there's something I don't here every day. Well any way you're welcome Sarutobi-san," **__said Kuugen with a light smirk._

"_I look forward to crossing paths with you again someday Tenko-sama!" shouted Sarutobi as he watched the disappearing image of Kuugen._

"_**I look forward to it aswell Sarutobi!" **__shouted back Kuugen with a laugh before completely disappearing._

_END FLASH BACK!_

"Just why are you here Tenko Kuugen the astral fox…what is your purpose," said Sarutobi as he kept looking out the window as if to find something.

END OF CHAPTER! **(READ THE BOTTOM!)**

REVIEW!

**Now I thought that was a pretty good second chapter, also I haven't been able to fully decide yet on whether to make this a naruto x Kuugen and Lucy from Elfen lied or just naruto x Lucy from Elfen lied. So I would like you the people reading to send me a review saying what you would rather. But just remember the final decision is MINE and this vote is only to HELP me decide so anyways… VOTE! Before I forget I hope everyone had a good Christmas or a good whatever holiday you celebrate.**

**Voting will go on for the next couple of chapters!**

Kuugen and Lucy from Elfen lied

Or

Just Lucy from Elfen lied


	3. Chapter 3, Reincarnation!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 3, Reincarnation!**

Last time

"_Just why are you here Tenko Kuugen the astral fox….what is your purpose," said Sarutobi as he kept looking out the window as if to find something. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There was definitely a battle here I mean just look at all this damage," spoke Inu as he gave a quick over look of the area.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Inu," said an anbu wearing a cat mask with long purple hair.

"So any trace of survivors?" called out Inu curiously.

"No, but we did find this headband. It's probably the only thing left of the leaf ninja that fought here," said an anbu as he handed over the scorched headband to Inu.

"Who ever did this definitely had quite a bit of power to create such a large crater," said Neko as she walked to the crater left by the lightning dragon.

"Well I guess were done here, I mean there really isn't anything else here to look over now that we've confirmed the death of a fellow ninja," said an anbu as he looked towards Inu.

"Yeah we might as well report back to the Hokage even though there isn't too much to report," said Neko.

"Yeah let's get back and send in a clean up crew before any one sees all this damage," said Inu before him and the rest of the anbu left the area.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is where he lives, it's better than I expected," said Kuugen as she opened up the door to Naruto's apartment and headed in too the bedroom before placing him in the bed and taking a look around.

Kuugen was very interested in Naruto home considering that she's never been in a modern day village let alone a modern day house/apartment with all the appliances. She preferred to stay up in the mountains away from humans were she could live peacefully and quietly…not saying she wouldn't come down once in a while to play some tricks on people, she is a fox after all. So now that she was met with these fascinating new objects she did what any curious fox would do and began to explore and test the strange new devices out.

As Kuugen entered the kitchen she walked over to the stove and looked at it curiously before turning the switch and hearing a strange clicking sound.

"Hmm what's that noise?" said Kuugen as she bent her head down so her ear was right over the burner. Then without warning a fire suddenly popped making Kuugen jump back with a shriek as her hair and ear got singed.

"Oww that hurt," she said with a pout as she rubbed the side of her face that got singed. She then walked carefully back towards the stove and started playing with it. Once she got bored she walked over towards the refrigerator/freezer and opened up the freezer door on top only to be met with a chilling gust of cold air.

"Wow its cold in there. Hmmm maybe I'll sleep in here during the summer," said Kuugen as she rubbed her chin a little before closing it and walking towards the living room.

"What's this strange box for?" asked Kuugen as she began tapping on the TV until she accidently hit the power button and the TV came on with a loud **BOOM! **Because of an explosion from the movie that was on causing Kuugen to again cry out in surprise as she jumped behind the couch. After a few moments she decided to peek over the couch and with a couple of blinks she cautiously re-approached the TV and began tapping it again as she said "how are all those people in their…Hey, hey can you hear me in there, could you tell me how you got in there!" Kuugen waited a few moments for an answer but when she didn't get one she just looked at the tv angrily and started over to the coach.

"Hmm what's this," she said as she grabbed the remote from under here and started to change the channels.

"Wow! Their like little moving pictures," said Kuugen excitedly as she began watching TV and constantly changing channels for the rest of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wh-where am I," said naruto as he woke up and looked around the room.

"This is my apartment, but how did I get here."

"**Don't you remember? Kuugen saved your ass kid."**

"That's right, hey whys the TV on?" asked Naruto as he got out of bed and went into the living room only to see a beautiful young blond haired girl wearing what looked like a priestess outfit sitting on his couch and watching TV.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" asked naruto sternly.

"Oh! You're a wake Naruto," said Kuugen as she turned around to see the young boy. As she turned around a pair of golden fox ears with brown tips pop up on her head out of her hair and when naruto saw those his eyes widened in surprise as he whispered "Kuugen."

"Yup, I'm Tenko Kuugen the astral fox and your personal guardian and new best friend!"

"You...want to be my friend," naruto said with slightly widened eyes before he looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Kuugen curiously as she tilted her head to the side.

"It's just that I've never had a friend before," said a surprised naruto as he looked up at Kuugen.

Kuugen just looked at the sad boy with a soft expression as she got up, walked over towards him, and then enveloped him in a tight and comforting embrace.

"You've had a hard life haven't you Naruto, but I promise you now that I'm here I'll always be by your side and I'll always protect you," said Kuugen quietly as she rested her chin on top of Naruto's head.

"You really mean that?" asked Naruto hopefully as he buried his head in her chest.

"Yes I do, but enough of all this sadness. After all todays your birthday isn't it," replied Kuugen as she gently pilled naruto of her and stood up.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I just do. Now there's a festival going on today by the looks of things I saw yesterday night."

"I usually do not partake in the Kyuubi festival on the account of how everyone seems to.....hate me much more on this day," said Naruto calmly with an unemotional expression. Since Naruto didn't think he'd have to act like a fool around Kuugen he decided to be himself, which was a much smarter, calmer, more serious, and less emotional type of personality then her normally shows.

"That's a pretty good vocabulary for one so young Naruto. Where did you learn to talk like that?" asked Kuugen curiously seeing how she never heard a child like naruto talk with such maturity.

"I learned through reading and listening in on conversations."

"Ok, well any way the first thing we have to do today is get you some new clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"There are so many things wrong with them I won't even begin to explain why there bad," said Kuugen as she gave him a blank stare. "Which is why I got you this!" said Kuugen happily as she gave naruto a medium sized wrapped up box.

"What is it?" asked naruto as he took it.

"It's a present silly so open it!"

"I've never gotten a present before," said naruto as he opened it up which only made Kuugen grimace at how his life has been so far.

When Naruto looked inside the box he saw a smaller version of what Kuugen was wearing except the shirt was navy blue and the pants were black.

"HAPPY SIXTH BIRTHDAY NARUTO-KUN!" shouted Kuugen happily as she pushed him into his room because she wanted him to put the new clothes on right away.

"So how do I look?" asked naruto as he came out of his room now wearing his new clothes.

"Thank you for the present Kuugen it's the first one I ever received."

"You're welcome naruto, but now let's go out to the festival it's already… wow two pm, you've really been sleeping for a while naruto."

Naruto just nodded as he looked at himself in the mirror while he tried to get a feel for his new clothes.

"Come on naruto lets go!" exclaimed Kuugen as she picked him up and placed him on her shoulders, causing naruto to yell out in surprise as she walked out the door .

"Hey Kuugen, like I told you before I'm not exactly liked…." said naruto as he rested his chin on Kuugen's head, but was interrupted by Kuugen as she said "if any one tries to harm you or even dares to treat you wrongly….I'll kill them no matter who they are," said Kuugen so seriously Naruto couldn't help but be taken back by this unusually serious tone of Kuugen.

"Thanks Kuugen…um Kuugen you should probably hid your ears," said Naruto trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," said Kuugen sheepishly as her ears seemed to retract back into her head.

The rest of the day naruto and Kuugen spent eating at the stands and playing games. It was finally past subset and they were both currently lying on their backs in the park next to a pond. They were just relaxing and watching the fireworks currently going off in the night sky. During the whole after noon no one really recognized naruto in his new clothes and also anyone that did were either too drunk to care or having too much fun to bother with it…..or it could have been because of the rumors spreading around about what Kuugen did earlier and civilians were just too afraid to do anything or say anything to them because of it.

_FLASH BACK (TWO THIRTY PM)_

_Naruto and Kuugen just arrived at the festival in the center of the village. The place was alive with life; people playing games, eating at stands, children were running around, and buying little trinkets to remember the day._

"_Wow, hey Naruto what's that!" said Kuugen excitedly as she pointed to a game that consisted of hitting a metal plate with a large mallet in order to see how high a person could make a small medal ball on a poll which was connected to the metal plate go(forgot the name of the game)._

"_It's a game."_

"_Let's play it than it looks like a lot of fun!"Exclaimed Kuugen as she gently took naruto of her shoulders and put him down on the coble stone street before approached the game stand._

"_Hey Kuugen do you even have money to pay for the game?"_

"_Of course I do, how else do you think I bought that present for you? Any way I traded in a small bag of gold coins at a place called "Bank of Konoha." They gave me back so much money I decided to open up something they called a savings account and left basically all of my money in there. I only brought this much with me do you think it's enough?" asked Kuugen as she stopped walking and pulled out a small stuffed purse from inside her shirt to show to Naruto._

_When naruto saw what was inside the purse his eyes widened as he saw (I'm going to be using USA money) a bunch of bills all ranging from twenties to hundreds._

"_Just how much money did you get?!"_

"_I received fifty thousand dollars all together. I have a thousand on me and the rest in my account. Why is that a lot?" asked Kuugen innocently._

"_Yes Kuugen that is A LOT!"_

"_So I have enough money with me then?"_

"_You have more than enough," said naruto with a slight twitch of his eyebrow._

"_Then come on let's play!" exclaimed Kuugen as she approached the game with naruto following closely behind._

"_What are __you__doing here boy," said the average middle aged looking game clerk as he saw naruto approach the game behind Kuugen. _

"_He's here to play do have a problem with that?" asked Kuugen dangerously as she eyed the civilian_

"_Why do you care girl?"_

"_Because I'm his very close friend and I won't allow you to treat him like a second rate citizen!"_

"_I can treat that…boy any way I want," responded the man as he chose his words carefully and didn't say anything that could hint towards the demon fox in naruto. Because it was a known fact that naruto always had at least two anbu watching out for him and they had orders to take any one that so much as hinted of the fox's existence to naruto off to have a not so nice conversation with either the third Hokage or Ibiki, who is the head of the torture and interrogation unit. _

"_So you refuse to let Naruto play?"said Kuugen with narrowed eyes._

"_Yes."_

"_I see," said Kuugen as she walked over towards the mallet leaning on the side of the game and then gingerly picked up with one hand before out of nowhere hurling it at the completely surprised man. Because the mallet was thrown with such force it sent him flying back into a brick wall causing spider web cracks when he hit it. When he slid down off the wall the wall he had a blank expression and was barely breathing._

_What happened didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the area and they all couldn't help but watch with wide eyes as some actually stood up for that little monster._

"_Come on naruto lets go find something else to do!" exclaimed Kuugen who was now back in her normal cherry mood as she started walking away as if nothing ever happened._

_Naruto just stared at the scene dumbly for a moment before catching up with Kuugen who was happily walking through the street looking for something fun to do or something good to eat and that's when she smelt and saw a cake stand making her have a starry eyed expression as she grabbed naruto and ran toward the cake stand while screaming "cake!cake!cake!cake!" until she got there and ordered both herself and naruto a half a sheet worth of cake each._

_As they found a place to sit Kuugen dug into her cake happily as naruto could only think "she really must like cake," before looking down at his own half a sheet worth of chocolate cake and thinking with a sigh as he started eating too "does she really expect me to finish this." _

"_At least she bought us both some milk too," thought naruto again as he looked at the bottle of milk next to him. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_On the roof of a building a little ways away stood two anbu, one with a cat mask and the other with a dog mask._

"_Shouldn't we arrest her Inu?"_

"_No the guys still barley alive so we should be more worried about getting him to the hospital ASAP." _

"_What do you mean no!"_

"_I mean that it's about time that someone one did we aren't allowed to and stand up for Naruto,"_

"_But look at what she did!"_

"_Fine if you want to arrest her so badly go ahead, but you're the one that's going to have to tell naruto why were arresting the only real friend he's ever had because she had enough of a backbone to stand up for him on his birthday!" said Inu with narrowed eyes behind his dog mask. _

_Neko just sighed as she silently agreed with Inu._

"_I'm not trying to say that what she did was right or that she didn't go overboard, but the guy won't die if we take him to the hospital now and willing to over look it just this once because she's standing up for naruto and also because the guys not dead…yet."_

"_We probably should get down there now before he does die," said Neko, and with that they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves only to reappear next to the unconscious body before disappearing again in a swirl of leaves only to appear in front of Konoha's general hospital._

_END FLASH BACK!_

"Hey naruto could you do me a favor and go by the pond over there?" asked Kuugen as she stood up and walked over towards the pond with naruto following closely behind.

"Naruto look in the water and tell me what you see," said Kuugen seriously as she stood to his right.

Naruto just looked at her curiously before doing as he was asked.

"What do you see naruto?"

"Nothing but my reflection Kuugen."

At hearing that Kuugen couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh as she turned around and thought _"I guess I was wrong….he's only a half demon and not the full thing like the legend said….I guess that child hasn't been born yet," _and that's when Kuugen looked up at the fool moon and started to smirk as she whispered "of course!"

"Naruto I want you to look at the water again," said Kuugen as she moved to his left so the moon light could touch down on him and the water in front of him.

Naruto just sighed before looking at the water again and only to again see his reflection.

"Kuugen I still don't see anything," said naruto with a frown.

"Naruto I want you to look…harder," spoke Kuugen with a serious expression as she pointed to the water.

Naruto just sighed again before going down on all fours and looking into the pond harder. After a few moments there were a few ripples in the water and naruto was no longer looking at his own reflection but the reflection of an adult regal looking male with long white hair, pointed ears, and the same markings he saw on himself two months ago.

"Who is that?" asked naruto with wide eyes.

"So I was right after all, you're not just merely a half demon or even a full demon…. you're a _complete _demon…things are about to get more interesting," said Kuugen with a smirk.

"What?!"

"You are like me and the nine bijju Naruto. Unlike a full demon that does not have a human form and only possesses inferior or minor demonic powers as well as having a limit on how long they can live, _you_ are a _complete _demon…a demon with a human form, superior power, and no limit on how long you can live," explained Kuugen excitedly.

"But-but how!" stuttered out a slightly frightened naruto because of finding out that he may not be human.

"Because you are his reincarnation."

"Who's reincarnation!?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's… the former ruler of the western lands who was even feared by Kyuubi no Kitsune himself!"

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW! Also voting is still going on so feel free to vote again in a review for this chapter if you wish to.**

Kuugen and Lucy from Elfen lied 9

Or

Just Lucy from Elfen lied 1


	4. ch 4, The Boundary

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 4, The Boundary!**

_Last time_

"_You are like me and the nine bijju Naruto. Unlike a full demon that does not have a human form and only possesses inferior or minor demonic powers as well as having a limit on how long they can live, __you__ are a __complete __demon…a demon with a human form, superior power, and no limit on how long you can live," explained Kuugen excitedly._

"_But-but how!" stuttered out a slightly frightened naruto because of finding out that he may not be human._

"_Because you are his reincarnation."_

"_Who's reincarnation!?"_

"_Lord Sesshomaru's… the former ruler of the western lands who was even feared by Kyuubi no Kitsune himself!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So I'm a demon," said naruto with a down casted look.

"Well actually you're a human right now. Your demonic blood is…how should I say…dormant, I guess that would be a good way of explaining it. But we'll talk about that later right now I want to see if I can find something, so I need you to be perfectly calm and still ok naruto?" asked Kuugen as she knelled down, closed her eyes, and touched her head to his making naruto blush a little at the close proximity.

"Just relax," whispered Kuugen.

When Kuugen opened her eyes she found herself in what seemed to be a sewer with dim lights on the walls, but the strangest thing was that there was a huge cage in front of her with a piece of paper in the middle that had the kanji for seal on it.

"You weren't the one I was looking for…..Kyuubi," said Kuugen with a smirk as she saw an enormous crimson fox, with nine tails, and a pair of two large red eyes with slit pupils open up in front her.

"So my dear dear sister has decided to pay me visit huh…so what do you want?" asked Kyuubi with narrowed eyes.

"Actually I wasn't looking for _you _little brother," replied Kuugen as she walked through the bars of the cage completely unafraid of the monstrous crimson fox that stood before her with narrowed crimson slit eyes.

"**So then just who were you looking for Kuugen ni-chan?"** asked the lord of all demons with narrowed eyes as he lowered his head to the floor, so that he was now starring at her directly in the face.

"**Just who else could be in this **_**lovely**_** place?"** asked the crimson fox sarcastically.

"No one that you need to know of, but while I'm waiting for him to show himself I just have to ask….what exactly are you up to little brother, I know you're not as nice as you've been pretending to be so far. You _are _the nine tailed fox, the most evil and blood lusting creature to ever walk this earth after all," spoke Kuugen with narrowed eyes as she starred down the much larger creature in front of her.

"**I never could hide anything from **_**you **_**ni-chan," **spoke Kyuubi with a smirk.

"So why were you being nice to the child?"

"**Because I wasn't in the mood to die. After all if I didn't help the kid he would have died and me along with him….and besides I've actually grown fond of him, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't escape from this prison even if it meant that I would kill him if I was given the chance," **said the fox with a smirk.

"I see," whispered Kuugen.

"Either way though… I'll make sure that you never get out of this child. I won't allow you to kill him!" Spoke out Kuugen with the utmost seriousness as she looked at him with a serious and powerful gaze.

Kyuubi just growled dangerously before yelling out **"have you for gotten who you're talking to!? **While standing at his full height making Kuugen look up to him.

"**I am Kyuubi no Kitsune! No prison can hold me forever, not even one made by the shinigami!"**roared out Kyuubi as he slammed his giant paw down on Kuugen who just stood there without even an ounce of fright as the paw slammed down on her.

Kyuubi just smirked as he looked at the paw used to crush his elder sister and send her back into her own body. A moment later Kyuubi's paw was hurled off of Kuugen because of an explosion of blue fire around her, and as it died down it revealed Kuugen to be completely unharmed as she stood there with her arms crossed as sparks of crackling blue electricity appeared around her every few moments due to the excess energy.

"You should know better little brother; your malicious chakra can _never _break through my spiritual barrier."

"**You're just as strong if not stronger then you used to be ni-chan," **said Kyuubi as he looked at his smoking paw.

"We were born as opposites after all, we were meant to keep the balance of power.I was the first and only demon to ever be born with spiritual power and no demonic aura. I posses the very powers of heaven and have all the elements at my disposal, you on the other hand…were born with the most malicious and blood lusting demonic aura ever to be seen even among demons, you were born with the very powers of hell. Your power was so malicious even mother and father were wary of you."

"**As much as I **_**enjoy**_** your little story about our powers I have to ask, was it really necessary?" **asked Kyuubi in a bored tone.

"Oh that explanation wasn't for you little brother it was for the demon standing behind us," said Kuugen cryptically.

Kyuubi just looked at her questioningly before speaking again **"either way for whatever reason you're here, the fact is that the boy will undoubtedly call upon my power more and more, and the more he uses it the weaker the seal will become until it comes to a point where I can finally break through!"**

"No…you will not," said a calm deep voice from behind them.

When they heard the voice they both turned around, but Kuugen already knew who it was and couldn't help but smirk as she looked at the new comer that was standing on the other side of the cage with an emotionless expression. He was about six foot two, with long straight white hair, the same markings as naruto, pointed ears, amber slit eyes, a long white fur pelt wrapped around his right shoulder, and a chest plate on his left with teeth coming out of it. He was also wearing white pants, black boots, and a white kimono shirt with red blocks of color at the hem of his sleeves, and at his collar. There were also a few hexagons at the edge of the pattern with small flowers inside which was dyed white in order to be noticed.

"Lord Sesshomaru…I was wandering when you would show yourself."

"**Impossible,"**whispered Kyuubi with wide eyes. **"I KILLED YOU!"**

"Yes you did, but I was reincarnated into this child…Naruto Uzumaki my descendent, and because of that my soul was drawn to his body."

"Allow me to point out that the only reason you were able to kill lord Sesshomaru was because he was wounded in a fight after killing the _former _seven tailed wolf and five tailed dog that _you _sent after him!" yelled Kuugen with narrowed eyes causing Kyuubi and lord Sesshomaru to think back to that day.

_FLASH BACK (ABUT 500 YEARS AGO)_

_In a large clearing a monstrous sized white dog with a blue crescent moon on its forehead and a large gash on its side that was bleeding profusely was standing over an equally monstrous sized seven tailed wolf and five tailed dog. _

"_**What could have… provoked the seven tailed…wolf and five tailed…dog into attacking me?" **__questioned the dog in between pants._

"_**So they failed to kill you, but at least they managed to wound you. I guess I'll just have to finish the job," **__spoke the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune as he entered the clearing seemingly out of nowhere._

"_**I should have known it was you, after all you already killed off the other three Hades kings, meaning with me finally gone the bijju will have total control over the demon world instead of having to share it with us, " **__spoke the dog calmly as he cautiously watched the fox circle him._

_It wasn't a secret in the demon world that Kyuubi was wary of lord Sesshomaru; after all he was the only other demon to reach the same level of Kyuubi and given the fact that Kyuubi had no interest in a potential confrontation with someone his own level, he sent the seven tailed wolf five tailed dog after him in hopes of wounding him severely so he could wrap it up himself. Unfortunately for lord Sesshomaru…it worked._

"_**Ahh how the mighty have fallen. So any last words lord Sesshomaru…lord of the western lands and last of the four Hades kings**__," mocked the fox with a sickening grin as he started to concentrate an unimaginable amount of demonic energy in his mouth._

"_**Even if you kill me today you still won't be able to reach your goal."**_

"_**I think the blood loss has made you delusional, because with you gone marks the end of the Hades kings also known as the four peace keepers, which enables myself and the other bijju to raise an army of demons and to start a war with the humans where the winner takes all, and the "all" in this case is…the world," **__said the giant fox with an evil smirk.__** "So with that said I'm curious to what makes you believe that I'll fail?" **__questioned the fox skeptically as he looked at the wounded dog in front of him._

"_**I along with the other former three kings have known what you've been planning for some time now and because of that we took the necessary precautions to protect this world from such a war by creating….the boundary."**_

"_**WHAT!"**__roared Kyuubi before calming down as he said __**"you had me going for a second there but not even the Hades kings can cast such a powerful spell. You would need help from someone with an unimaginable amount of spiritual… power," **__said the fox with a slight pause and widened eyes at the end before whispering __**"Kuugen."**_

"_**Correct."**_

_Kyuubi couldn't help but let out an annoyed growl as he thought of how far back his plans have just been pushed because of the creation of the boundary. As Sesshomaru saw the irate look of Kyuubi he knew his time was up and decided to say one more thing before he left this world. _

"_**My descendent that inherits all of my abilities will take my place as the new lord of the western lands and bring back order to the chaotic world of demons that you have caused by killing off the other three Hades kings," **__spoke Sesshomaru calmly as he awaited the inevitable death blow that was sure to come by Kyuubi soon. Since he knew he couldn't defend himself against a demon like Kyuubi considering his condition, he decided to keep whatever honor he had left and take it like a real demon lord should._

"_**I'll make sure to kill him before he reaches that level as well…..NOW DIE!" **__and with that final declaration Kyuubi sent a massive wave of highly condensed chakra from his mouth shooting out towards Sesshomaru were it connected and obliterated everything it touched._

_As Sesshomaru saw the blast coming for him he could only close his eyes and think __**"Good by Rin…you were the first person I ever truly loved."**_

_About a mile away stood a young woman in her late twenties with long jet black hair, wearing an orange checkered kimono, and hiding behind a tree while silently crying as she looked down at her stomach and whispered "lord Sesshomaru…I promise I'll keep your legacy safe."_

"_And I'll help you, I'll take up the roll of guardian of your clan and watch over it until someone is born with the power to take lord Sesshomaru's place" said a young blond haired woman as she put a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder._

"_Thank you…Tenko-sama."_

_END FLASH BACK _

"**So this child really is your descendent then, well in that case I guess I'll have to try extra hard to get out in order to make sure he **_**never**_** takes your place and brings back the four Hades kings. It was a pain in my ass to get rid of them in the first place," **said Kyuubi with a scowl as he thought of how infuriatingly ironic it was to be locked away inside of the reincarnation of the demon he killed and the demon he promised to kill so he would never reach the level of the former lord of the west. But considering his current predicament he couldn't help but sigh as he said **"my plans to the rule the world just keep getting thrown back…it's really fucked up."**

"As long as the two of us are here you will never break the seal ni-san, also the boy _will _resurrect the four Hades kings and finally put the nine bijju in their place like the former kings use to do…I'll make sure of it," said Kuugen mainly to herself as she watched her brother disappear back into the darkness of the cage.

"I assume you will be teaching the boy to awaken his demonic blood so he won't have to be in a weak human body too much longer. You will also be training him…yes?" questioned Sesshomaru as he looked directly at Kuugen.

"Yes I will, but what about you," asked Kuugen with a quizzically raised eyebrow, "aren't you going to teach him anything seeing as how I don't know all of your abilities well enough to use them, let alone teach them."

"I have no interest in making contact with the child as of now, and because of that any ability I wish for him to learn I will simply tell you how to do it in order to explain it to him."

"Why make things so complicated?"

"Because…I don't teach."

With an answer like that Kuugen couldn't help but give him a blank stare before releasing a light sigh and saying "well I guess that's all I really needed to know then…so until next time, see you later lord Sesshomaru," and with those final words Kuugen began to disappear.

"Farewell Tenko Kuugen the astral fox and…demon lord of the elements."

"**Soooo, how about a game of chess?"**

"I have nothing better to do I suppose," answered Sesshomaru as he walked over to the extremely large chess board which had the white side outside the cage next to Sesshomaru and black side inside the cage next to Kyuubi.

"**No hard feelings about the whole killing you thing right?" **asked Kyuubi who only received a blank stare from Sesshomaru before he moved one of his pawns and began the game.

Kyuubi could only sigh at the lack of response before moving one of his pieces with his paw and thinking about how awkward things would be with Sesshomaru around now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Kuugen opened her eyes she noticed naruto was starring at her quizzically, because for him it's only been a few seconds even though she's been in his mind for at _least_ the last half an hour.

"I didn't really notice this before but your pupils aren't slits and your eyes are blue instead of amber like they were when I saw you in your demon fox form."

"What can I say, I have different eye colors in my human form and demon form," said Kuugen with a shrug as she gave naruto a quick peck on the cheek making him turn crimson from embarrassment before he averted his gaze to the ground. Kuugen could only smile as she saw his reaction before she stood back up to her full height and began walking back towards the apartment with naruto following close behind while he still kept his gaze to the ground.

"Tomorrow you go back to school right Naruto?"

"Hai."

"Good, because I'll be going with you to school for now on in order to help you out."

Naruto just simply nodded as he tried to hide his joy by not taking his eyes off the ground, leaving his smirk hidden.

"_It's going to be interesting tomorrow when everyone sees Kuugen._"

"Naruto," called out Kuugen as she kept walking ahead.

"Yes?"

"Starting tomorrow you will no longer act like a fool in school, even if you are just attempting to deceive everyone."

"The cunning fox favors deception Kuugen."

"I suppose so," said Kuugen with a light smirk. "Very well then naruto, I'll let you keep up your charade until the graduation exams…on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to act yourself and stop being a clown. You have no idea how much disgrace you bring to your ancestors by acting in the way you have been. I'm not saying to show everyone what your capable of, but just act yourself."

"Agreed."

Naruto just sighed as he watched Kuugen run off in the _wrong_ direction and said to himself "I better catch her," before taking off in the same direction.

"As kuugen was running she couldn't help but think _"I'll start training the boy tomorrow and the first thing I'll do is see what elemental affinaty he has. Also I should start thinking about a good time to take him to retrieve tenseiga and tokejin from their hiding spots. they are rightfully his afterall."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on naruto what are you waiting for, go on in."whispered a tiny golden fox on naruto's shoulder as he stood outside his class room in his new outfit, curtiousty of Kuugen.

With a deep calming breath naruto whispered "well here we go," and he opened up the door to his class room where every ones eyes were now on him.

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW! I like reading reviews and they get me in the mood to right so the more I get the faster chapters will **_**probably**_**come out. Any way next chapter naruto finally meets Lucy! Also this is the last chapter to vote in for the pairing so go ahead and vote in a review if you haven't yet! Now see'ya soon…hopefully. **

Kuugen and Lucy from Elfen lied 12

Or

Just Lucy from Elfen lied 2


	5. chapter 5, I'm Lucy!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 5, I'm Lucy!**

_Last time_

_"Come on naruto what are you waiting for, go on in, "whispered a tiny golden fox on Naruto's shoulder as he stood outside his class room in his new outfit, curtiousty of Kuugen._

_With a deep calming breath naruto whispered "well here we go," and he opened up the door to his class room where every one's eyes were now on him._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I guess Naruto's going to be late today…again," said Umino Iruka with a sigh as he watched the class of five and mostly six year old students start to quiet down as they heard the bell that signaled the start of class, with the exception of one blond loud mouth though. Iruka was the chunin instructor for this year's class and he was about five feet ten inches, with an average build, had black hair, a scar across his nose, and wore the standard chunin uniform, which consisted of a long sleeved dark blue shirt, a dark green vest, dark blue pants, and blue opened toed ninja sandals.

"Alright class quite down and pay attention today were going to…" started Iruka, but before he could finish a little spiky haired blond boy with a goldenish yellow fox on his shoulder and wearing navy blue kimono shirt, black hakama pants, and a crimson sash around his waist tied into a normal bow knot opened the door and walked into the class with his head down. Everyone in the class including Iruka couldn'thelp but look at the _new student _curiously. When Iruka shook himself of his surprise he approached the child and said "hello, are you a new student or did you just get lost."

"So you don't recognize me Iruka-sensei."

Iruka couldn't help but frown at that as he started to wonder if this kid really was one of his students. He had to admit to himself though, that the voice did sound familiar and if he had to guess he would say that it was Naruto, but he knew that that was impossible. After all the kid in front of him spoke with such a calm and unemotional voice that it just couldn't be that loud and obnoxious voice that was Naruto Uzumaki, not to mention the different clothes which looked to be silk, and clothes like that were _definitely_ out of Naruto price range. With all that thinking Iruka came to a conclusion about this kid as he thought himself _"the kid must be from a wealthy family to have clothes like that and he's obviously well mannered and calm like a wealthy child would be, so just who could he be?" _thought Iruka at the end, just like all the other curious students watching the interaction between their sensei and this new comer.

"Iruka-sensei it's me…Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto as he looked up at Iruka allowing him and everyone else to get a good look at his face. When everyone saw his face they couldn't help but release a gasp of surprise as they looked at how different he looked now with new clothes. What really caught every ones attention though was his unusual calm expression instead of his usual happy and cheery one.

At seeing everyone's surprised and speechless expressions Naruto couldn't help but give the class one of his big foxy grins as he said "surprised huh," before narrowing his eyes like a fox and grinning mischievously at every one, then going back to his original calm expression.

Seeing that foxy grin on his Iruka couldn't help but smile as well as he thought _"he may not be loud and obnoxious any more but he's still the same happy go lucky little kid that I've come know."_

"Hey Naruto what's up with the change of clothes and the attitude man!" shouted out a feral looking boy with red triangles on each side of his face with the point facing down, slit pupils, messy brown hair, gray hooded jacket with the hood up, grayish brown pants that sopped a few inches above his ankles, a light gray puppy on top of his head, and blue opened toe shinobi sandals.

"I just got tired of wearing the same thing and decided that a change was in order Kiba," replied Naruto.

"Hey Naruto is that a real fox on your shoulder!?" asked an excited Ino Yamanaka, who was a platinum blond wearing a purple tank top, purple skirt, blue opened toed shinobi sandals, and white bandages covering the rest of her body that her close didn't.

"Yes it is Ino."

"Okay that's enough questions for now. Naruto go take a seat so I can actually _teach_ you kids something."

Naruto listened and wordlessly took a seat next to Kiba seeing as how it was the closest available seat. When Naruto took his seat everyone in class would keep giving him suspicious glances every now and then but he just dismissed it and tried to listen to what Iruka was saying.

"Hey your right Akamaru, I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier," whispered Kiba to the puppy on top of his head before turning to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto."

"what?"

"Your scents changed since the last time I saw you."

"What do mean?"

"You use to smell like a fox, but now you smell more like a dog. There's still a small hint of fox on you but the dog scent a lot more potent. What happened, did you finally get tired of smelling like a stinking fox and roll around in some dog fur!? asked Kiba with a laugh as he patted his buddy on the back.

Kuugen couldn't help but start to growl dangerously at Kiba for the "sinking fox" comment which made Akamaru growl right back at her.

"_That little mutt called foxes smelly! I'm goanna maul that little bastard and his little dog too," _thought Kuugen as she started laughing evilly in her head before she stopped growling and looked at Kiba with narrowed eyes while she grinned and licked her chops evilly.

Akamaru hid his head under his pause and started to whine as he saw Kuugen look at them like that, while Kiba couldn't help but look at the fox nervously as he tried to back away in his chair because he never saw anything look at him like he was dinner before and it definitely started to creep him out. It didn't help either as Kuugen stood up on Naruto's shoulders and prepared to jump over to Kiba. Kiba couldn't help but look on with wide and fearful eyes as he saw a look that just screamed "I'm going to eat you and enjoy it," look in Kuugen's eyes. Right before Kuugen could pounce on the fearful boy Naruto grabbed her and with a sigh he put her in his lap and started rubbing her ears. While Naruto rubbed her ears Kuugen couldn't help but forget about the whole incident as she started purring lightly in contentment.

"Sorry about that Kiba, but Kuugen doesn't like it when you insult foxes," said Naruto with a frown.

Kiba just released his held breath, being happy to see that the homicidal little fox was no longer interested in him.

"So is that fox your partner?"

"My what?" asked Naruto as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You know…a partner that helps fight alongside you like Akamaru and I."

Naruto just looked at the little fox currently purring in his lap as a light smile crept on to his face before answering "yeah…I guess we are partners."

"Hey maybe you and I can train together some time Naruto. You should really try and stop over to the Inuzuka compound, I'm sure my mom would be interested in why you smell so much like a dog," said Kiba with a big grin.

"Maybe I will."

'"Hey enough chit chat back there you two!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," said Naruto and Kiba lazily at the same time.

The rest of the day went on like any other day. Naruto listened to Iruka lecture the class for a couple hours then lunch came and all the students shuffled outside for lunch. Naruto sat at secluded table a ways away from every one with his three only friends. As Naruto ate his rice balls that Kuugen packed for him he absently looked around the table to his three friends and started to think about each of them. First there was Kiba Inuzuka AKA dog boy; he was sitting on the opposite side of the plain picnic like table eating some chicken and rice while occasionally giving some to Akamaru who accepted the food eagerly. Kiba was the air to the Inuzuka clan, a clan that had dog like features and even acted like them sometimes. The members of the clan also had dogs to help them fight in battle. Kiba himself though was a boisterous, wild, and arrogant individual.

Then there was Shikamaru Nara, he was sitting to the left of Naruto eating a plane chicken sandwich. He had black hair that was tied up to look like a pineapple, one silver earring, a wire mesh shirt, a gray vest over it with a dull green on the edges, dark brown pants that stopped a little before his ankles, and finally the standard shinobi blue sandals. He was the heir to the Nara clan, a clan that specialized in shadow manipulation. Shikamaru though was an extremely smart yet lazy individual who would rather watch the clouds then do even the slightest bit of work.

Then last but not least Naruto looked at Chouji Akimichi sitting on the right side of Kiba munching on a bag of potato chips happily. He was a rather _large _child that had brown hair, a white scarf; white shirt with his clan symbol in red on the front, a thin green short sleeved jacket over it, dark brown shorts, and traditional blue opened toed shinobi sandals. Chouji was the heir to the Akimichi clan, a clan that specialized in raw power and jutsu that revolved around their larger builds for their body expansion jutsu's.

They each had their own little quirks but when the chips were down Naruto knew he could count on any one of them to help him out.

"So Naruto what's with the new look?" asked Chouji as he munched on some chips.

"Not only that but what's up with the change in personality too?" asked the lazy Nara as he watched Naruto's pet fox sleep under a tree while wanting to do the same.

"I guess you can just say that I had some…divine intervention," said Naruto calmly as he took a quick glance at Kuugen which didn't go unnoticed by the ever lazy Nara. The three just looked at each other before shrugging it off and just thinking that Naruto may have somehow just matured a little and nothing more.

The rest of the school day past uneventful and Naruto was now walking home with Kuugen on his shoulders which only gained many frowns from people who saw the demon fox container walking around with a fox on his shoulder. Everyone just knew that it had to be some kind of bad omen, but they just tried to pretend that they didn't even notice.

When naruto made it to his apartment Kuugen turned back to her human form and took a seat on the coach.

"Hey Naruto start packing up your stuff were moving into a house!" shouted out Kuugen.

"wh-what where why!?"

"This place is too small for the both of us so I bought us a house!"Exclaimed Kuugen happily.

Naruto just nodded silently as he went to go and pack up his few worldly possessions. When he finished packing up Kuugen put all the boxes into a few storage scrolls much to Naruto's amazement and headed out to their new home.

Just like during the festival everyone was looking at the Kuugen curiously, after all it wasn't everyday that you saw a young woman dressed up like a priestess walking around the leaf village especially not with fox brat.

Naruto walked beside Kuugen quietly as she led him through the main part of the village and about quarter of a mile through the forest, but still within Konoha walls. When they finally arrived to their destination the two found them self's in front of a brand new nice sized two story western style house with a sign that said "sold" on the front yard. The house wasn't a huge mansion, clan, or estate sized home, but it wasn't too small either and besides Naruto and Kuugen didn't need something too big seeing how it was just the two of them after all. As Naruto looked around the area he noticed that Kuugen picked a secluded area with many trees and grassy fields surrounding the house.

"I picked this area because it reminds me of my old home in the mountains of fire country," said Kuugen as she happily looked around the familiar setting with a smile.

"I like it, there's a lot of room to train here and I have to admit that I enjoy the fact of being far away from the main part of the village. The house also looks nice…thank you Kuugen," said Naruto with a light smile as he looked up towards Kuugen who smiled right back.

"But I do have one question…just how did you afford all this and what about the paper work with sinning your name and all that stuff?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I just gave some guy a bag full of gold and diamonds and then he got these really wide eyes and said he'd do all the paper work," said Kuugen as she opened her eyes wide and started pointing to them in order to show Naruto just how wide the guys eyes opened up causing Naruto to swept drop as he watched the girls antics.

"Now come on Naruto lets go look around and get settled in," spoke Kuugen as she picked Naruto up under her arm and ran excitedly into their new home. After about two hours of the two getting settled in and unpacking all their things, well all of Naruto's things they went outside to the back yard at Kuugen's request.

Kuugen stood in front and held her arm straight out towards him with her palm facing up, while she did this Naruto watched on in amazement as five small spherical balls started to appear over her palm. The balls each slowly took on a different color until they were each glowing brown, blue, red, white, and light blue.

"Now, each one of these represent a different element ok Naruto?" asked Kuugen and waited to move on until she received a nod from Naruto.

"Ok good, now listen closely. Brown represents earth, blue represents water, red represents fire, white represents wind, and light blue represents lighting. Each one is a different element and I want you to touch each one."

"Why?"

"Because this will show us what elemental affinities you have when you touch each one. The one's you touch that don't disappear will be what elemental affinities you have, so come on touch each one."

Naruto complied as he cautiously touched brown one which promptly disappeared, then he touched the blue one which stayed, then the light blue one which also stayed and caused Kuugen to raise an eye brow at that unexpected elemental affinity, then he touched the fire one which promptly disappeared as well, and finally he touched the white one which also stayed.

"Very _very_ interesting Naruto, I only thought you had wind and water not lightning too," said Kuugen with a smirk as she thought about how odd it was for a human or even demon to have three affinities. Most just had one and maybe sometimes two, but three was practically impossible to have.

"Ok then first things first, you know how to use chakra correct?"

"Hai."

"Good, that means I can skip the boring introduction to chakra and we can move on to chakra control. Before you say anything I want you to know that I don't care about anything you know for the time being because all we are going to be working on is chakra control until I think you're at an adequate level. When you reach that level then I'll want to know what your own powers are so we can perfect those abilities, after we have perfected them we'll move on to trying to get you to activate your semi demon transformation state by your own will," finished Kuugen as she looked at Naruto and waited for any questions he may have.

"Don't you mean my _complete_ demon transformation state?"

"No because you haven't unlocked that form yet and first you must master you semi demon form before you can even think about trying to transform into your complete demon form understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Good then let's get started, first thing we going to do is tree climbing without any hands," spoke Kuugen with a smirk as she saw Naruto's curious expression.

"Now let us begin your training Naruto-kun."

For the following two years Kuugen made sure to train Naruto thoroughly in chakra control and other things such as jutsu, strength, speed, and his ability to transform into his semi demon form which he still couldn't fully get the hang of yet. As far as his schooling went over the last two years, well he mostly just kept to himself opting to break away from any ties he had with people. He also made sure to keep his abilities hidden and would always make sure to never be picked for spars, but the only thing that messed up his whole "staying low" was the fact that he always got perfect scores on all their tests including practical tests such as jutsu, kunai, and or shurican throwing. As much as Naruto didn't want to do it something inside him just wouldn't allow him to demean himself to doing anything less than he was capable of. Thankfully though nobody even knew he was at the top of the class because of how quite and unattached he was all the time that no one ever bothered to check on just how well he did. Also the fact that Sasuke liked to show off a lot in spars or in his tests made everyone just assume that he was at the top of the class and not the creepy quite blond kid that sat in the back. The only people that Naruto would even bother talking too sometimes were his friends Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. He may not have been the center of conversation like he used to be between the four of them but he would still occasionally say something that would start up a conversation in the group.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was the last day of Naruto's second year at the academy which ment he was now of for two months. When he just got finished saying his good bye's to his three friends he started walking to his favorite Raman bar for some lunch.

"Ah well if it isn't my best little customer!" shouted a middle aged man in a chefs outfit. "the usual six beef Raman's and four pork right Naruto?" asked the man who received a curt Nod from Naruto and promptly left to start the order.

"Hey Naruto," whispered Kuugen.

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow were leaving the village for about month."

"Wh-what…why?"

"There's something hidden outside the village that I need to retrieve for you."

"Now come on Naruto you should know that that…would be telling," said Kuugen with a smirk as she saw his curious expression, but that's when naruto lunch came out being carried by the chef who put the food in front of Naruto who then started to dig in.

"Our first stop is Tanazuka town Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later In Tanazuka town a young girl about eight years old was sitting in her bed while holding her knees close to her chest. She had dark pink almost red hair that went a little past her neck, a red skirt, and white colored button up shirt with a pocket on each side of her chest, and red eyes. The strangest thing about this girl though was the fact that she had horns on top of her head that looked slightly like k-9 ears, she was also crying silently to herself as she sat in her empty room inside the orphanage.

"Why do they all hate me? They all bully me and treat me like garbage even the adults at the school and here at the orphanage treat me like I'm some kind of monster because of these stupid horns!" as the girl started to calm down a bit and hugged her knees to herself tighter she whispered "no one cares about me…I'm so alone," just barley loud enough to hear. "And those strange dreams I've been having are getting even more frequent. A couple times that I woke up there were hand prints all around my room and I don't know if I did it or if some one's trying to scare me with some cruel prank," before she could think about anything else though her alarm clock went off indicating that it was eight am which meant school started in an hour. She reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey horns, what you got in the bag!" yelled group of three boys her own age that always bullied her.

"Nothing!" screamed the red eyed girl before getting pushed to the ground by one of the boys leaving the other to pour out a carton of milk on her school bag soaking it straight through along with all her things in it.

"Well I hope it wasn't anything important seeing as how it's all soaked with milk now huh horns," mocked the boy as the other two laughed behind him. She just lowered her head with her bangs covering her eyes and walked quietly to bathroom.

"Those bully's were bothering you again weren't they?" asked a young brown haired girl as she walked into the bathroom and started to help the red eyed girl dry off her stuff.

"Thanks for your help," she said to the brown haired girl.

"You know if there's anything you ever want to talk about I listen," said the brown haired girl as she saw that something seemed to be troubling the other girl.

"Well," she started not being completely sure if she could trust this other girl, but decided that she was nice enough to help her dry off her things and decided to tell her what she was thinking. "I found this little puppy in the woods a few days ago but I need some help taking care of it, so could you help me by bringing it some food today?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure!" exclaimed the brunette happily "I'll meet you in forest today after school with some do ok?"

"I'll be waiting," she said happily before leaving the bathroom, but as she left she never noticed the evil smirk that started to creep onto the brunettes face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The little red eyed girl was currently sitting down in the forest and petting the little light brown puppy she found as she waited for her _friend_ to show up with some food for it and that's when she heard someone coming through the bushes but when she saw who _they_ were her eyes opened wide as she started to panic.

"So how's it going horns, you two get the dog and hold her down," said the boy to his two underlings before they ran at her and one of them took the puppy and the other held the girl in place.

She struggled as best she could to get free and save the puppy as she watched the leader of the group of boys get a thick stick while the other boy held the crying puppy down.

"Stop it! let go of me let go let goooo!"

"I've never seen you get so worked up before horns, you must really like this mutt huh. Well let's just see how much you like it when it's covered in blood!" screamed the boy with an insane glint in his eye.

As the boy swung down she screamed out as loud as she could "**STOP ITTTTTT!"**

Right when the boy swung his raised arm down on the wailing puppy a bright glowing neon green whip latched on to his wrist halting his progress. The boy also let out a pain filled scream as the whip began to eat away at his wrist like some kind of acid and before anyone knew what was happening he was set flying into a tree where his back let out a sickening crack indicating his spine being broken right before he fell to the ground into unconsciousness. As they all followed the whip back to the owner they could all only stare on in shock as they saw a young boy no older than them self's standing a few meters away with white spiky hair, claws, a dark purple almost blue crescent moon in the middle of his for head, amber silted eyes, and wearing a navy blue kimono shirt, black hakama pants, and a crimson sash around his waist tied into a normal bow knot.

The little puppy quickly ran behind its savior once it was free because of some sixth sense that he had which was telling it that this person would protect him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking in the woods looking for a good spot to train while Kuugen stayed in their hotel. As he was walking he heard a girl shouting and quickly followed the screams to where they were coming from and the scene he saw made his blood boil as he remembered how kids would do similar things to him. With seeing such blood boiling scene in front of him he involuntarily transformed into his semi demon transformed state and quickly lashed out with his neon green acidic energy whip.

The boy that Naruto through into a tree with his whip would be lucky if he ever regains full mobility in his right hand now that his whip burnt his tendons and muscles that allowed his hand mobility. He'd also be lucky if he ever walked again seeing as how bad his spine was broken.

With ice cold eyes and a spine chilling voice Naruto looked at the other two boys and said dangerously "How dare you…I will see to it that you pay."

The boy holding the girl quickly let go and started running away in a panic with the other boy, but before they could even get out of the clearing they were in Naruto appeared before both of them, grabbed them by the throats, and then effectively lifted them each up with one arm.

"I can see it in both your eyes, deep down the both of you are monsters who prey upon those weaker then yourselves and as you grow older you will only become worse, and because of that I shall halt your development here and now so you never have the chance to hurt innocent people ever again," finished Naruto with the same chilling voice and ice cold eyes as before and that's when his right hand began to glow green with acidic energy that started to eat away at the child who screamed in pain. The boy in his other hand started to scream and struggle to get free as well because Naruto's other hand started to glow a light blue as ice started to engross the Childs body. Eventually there screams died down as one was covered from head to toe in ice and the other Childs body was eaten away from the acid to such degree you couldn't even tell what or who he was anymore.

Seeing as how they were now dead he dropped the both of them to the ground with the one covered in ice shattering as he hit the hard dirt ground.

"As for you," said Naruto as he walked towards the unconscious leader and knelt down beside him with his hand on his back. "You are the worst of them all," and with those final words ice slowly engulfed the child like the one before him and quickly shattered into thousands of pieces.

Transforming back to his original blond haired human form, much to the surprise of the already shocked and speechless little girl that stayed and watched what happened silently with a small smirk on her lips at the end when she finally could comprehend what was going on. The girl didn't know why but deep down she enjoyed watching this strange young boy who came to her rescue like in a fairy tale story kill of those three bullies in such a torturous way.

Naruto turned around and faced the little girl and much too his shock she was walking over towards him instead of running away, so he just asked the first question that came to mind as she walked closer to him.

"What is your name?"

When the girl heard Naruto say that she noticed that his eyes were much warmer and his voice was much kinder and softer than before.

The red eyed girl just smiled a little before she picked up the unharmed puppy that was sitting at her feet and answered with that small smile still on her face.

"I'm Lucy."

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW!**

**Yay, Naruto finally meets Lucy and demonstrates some of his new abilities! So you all know the drill REVIEW and tell me what you think! Also I didn't get this chapter out as quickly as I wanted but at least it's long so that should make up for it, anyway until next time see ya! **


	6. Chapter 6,Lilium!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 6, Lilium!**

Last time

_Naruto turned around and faced the little girl and much too his shock she was walking over towards him instead of running away, so he just asked the first question that came to mind as she walked closer to him._

"_What is your name?"_

_When the girl heard Naruto say that she noticed that his eyes were much warmer and his voice was much kinder and softer than before._

_The red eyed girl just smiled a little before she picked up the unharmed puppy that was sitting at her feet and answered with that small smile still on her face._

"_I'm Lucy."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto saw the girl smile at him he did something that he almost never does any more…he smiled, albeit a small almost unnoticeable smile that was just a small curve of lips, which faded as quickly as it appeared, but it was still a smile non the less and Naruto couldn't understand why he even did it. With his neutral expression back he walked a little closer to Lucy so that they were now only a few inches apart, but since Lucy was about four or five inches taller then him, Naruto gad to look up slightly so he could look her in the eyes.

"Its nice to meet you…Lucy, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to meet you too…Naruto."

"Umm how did you change your appearance like that, I mean one minute you had white hair and other things like claws, now you have blond hair and none of the other things from before, like those caws?!" asked Lucy hesitantly at first, but eventually she grew more confident near the middle of her questioning where she started to sound and look more excited as she pelted Naruto with question after question.

Naruto just held up his hand to her in silent gesture telling her to stop, which she did.

"That is something I will not tell you, but besides my ability to transform, are there any other question you wish to ask."

"Where did you come from?" she asked with a risen eyebrow.

"I am from konoha."

"Are you a ninja?" exclaimed Lucy excitedly as she thought about how exciting it would be to finally meet a real live ninja for the first time.

"Yes…and no." answered Naruto, causing Lucy to look at him curiously before asking.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't graduated the Ninja academy yet, so officially I am only a ninja in training."

"Is every one else in your academy just as strong as you and can every one else in your academy do the same things as you!?" asked Lucy as she thought about how cool it would be to meet a bunch of kids with Naruto's abilities.

"No they aren't, and none of them are as strong as me…I am the strongest."

"Wow really! Wait, I know why you can transform, and are also so strong now!"

"Oh? Please enlighten me then," asked Naruto with a slight smirk as he thought of how futile it was for this girl to figure out the origins of his abilities.

"You're from one of those blood line clans aren't you!" exclaimed Lucy with a big smile on her face.

When Naruto heard her say that he couldn't help but let his eyes widen in surprise a bit while he wondered how this girl could have figured out that he really is from a clan.

"_This girl…she's intelligent," _thought Naruto as gave her quick look over. When his eyes landed on the pair of horns that adorned her head he couldn't help but give them a curious look.

When Lucy noticed Naruto starring at her horns she couldn't help but try toquickly cover them up with her hands before looking away with a scowl on her face.

"Do you think there ugly too, or maybe you think I'm monster like every one else now huh!" screamed out Lucy angrily.

"No I don't…personally I think they look kind of cute on you," said Naruto impassively, with out even being able to realize the full extent of what those few simple kind words meant to Lucy. After all Naruto wasn't exactly the emotional type, let alone the type to actually understand the reactions and emotions of another person.

When Lucy heard what Naruto said, she couldn't help but blush and try to hide her face by looking down at the ground as she thought excitedly _"he-he…he thinks there cute!"_

"Do you…do you really think there cute?" she asked just barley above a whisper.

"Yes, I really do," said Naruto as he looked at the blushing girl curiously, while he wondered why she was even blushing at all.

Lucy just put her hands behind her head and had a big smile on her face as she said "I always thought they looked kind of cute on me too."

"May I ask you few questions now too Lucy."

"What do you what to know?"

"Where are your parents?"

Lucy just looked down with sad expression before answering "I don't have any. I don't even have any relatives."

"I can under stand how you feel Lucy, because I don't have any family either," said Naruto while thinking _"except for Kuugen, but it's probably best to not mention her because Lucy can probably relate to me more if she knows that I have absolutely no one." _"You've also been bullied before because of those horns haven't you Lucy?" said Naruto with a slight frown as he remembered about how he would always get bullied before Kuugen took him in as her own._ "_I was also bullied just like you when I was little, but that was before I learned how to defend my self properly."

"You're like me," said Lucy with a hint of surprise in her voice after hearing everything Naruto just said.

"I suppose I am. I also have something that separates me from every one else, just like how your horns separate you from every one else."

"R-really, what is it!?" exclaimed Lucy because of her excitement of finally being able to find some one else with something that made him different from everyone else, just like how her horns made her different from every one else.

"I have these whisker like marks on my face and just like how you were hassled because of your horns, I was always hassled because of these whiskers," said Naruto as he pointed to his whisker like marks that marked him as the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, which he was still oblivious too.

Lucy just starred at the whisker like marks for a second before she subconsciously reached out with her right hand and started stroking them, with a curious look on her face as she did it.

Naruto just raised an amused eye brow at the girl's straight forward and bold actions, but after a couple seconds Lucy finally realized exactly what she was doing and pulled her hand away quickly, before turning around with a crimson tint in cheeks.

"_I can't believe I just did that! But besides that, I've finally found some one so similar to my self, maybe…maybe he'll want to be my friend."_

"Um…Naruto would…would you um, like to be friends?" asked Lucy hopefully as she looked directly into Naruto's impassive eyes. Naruto also noticed a hint of fear in her eyes at the possibility of him turning her down.

"I would be happy to be your friend Lucy," and right when Naruto said that a big smile broke across Lucy's face, right before she jumped him and put Naruto into a death lock of a hug.

"_What a strange and straight forward girl_," thought Naruto as Lucy gave him a tight hug, which he returned with slight hesitation. After a few moments Lucy let go with a small blush on her face, but this time she didn't bother trying to hide it and just looked at Naruto with a happy smile.

When Lucy let go, Naruto took a quick look at the sun which he noticed was starting to get low and that only meant he had to get back to his hotel room now, or risk getting Kuugen mad and that was never a good idea.

"I have to go now Lucy, but I'll be back here at noon tomorrow if you wish to see me again. I'll also be in town for about another week," said Naruto before he turned around and started off towards his and Kuugen's Hotel.

"W-wait Naruto!" shouted Lucy who caused Naruto to halt and look back at her. "Wh-why not …stay with me since you don't have any one to go back too?" she asked hesitantly.

"Naruto just frowned a little before saying "two years ago some found me and took me in. That's the person I'm here with now…so I can't go with you."

"Oh…but you're still like me aren't you, I mean you know how it feels to be alone even though you have some one now don't you?" asked Lucy hopefully, because for some reason she couldn't help but find comfort in knowing that there's some one else like her that knew how it felt to be alone.

"More then you can ever imagine," said naruto before he turned back around and started walking away.

"I…guess I'll see him tomorrow then," said Lucy as she too left with a small happy smile on her face and an unusual small skip in her step.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuugen was currently sitting at a plain wooden desk in her hotel room, looking over a couple of old ancient maps that she took from one of her caves up in the mountains before her and Naruto got to Tanazuka town.

When Naruto came in to the room he took a quick look around at the plain room, with two separate beds, a night stand with a lamp in between them, and a plain wooden oak desk that Kuugen was currently sitting at.

"So where have you been all day?" asked Kuugen as she heard Naruto come through the door while still looking over the different maps.

"Just around the village," responded Naruto as he walked up to the right side of Kuugen.

"So…have you found out where what ever it is you're looking for?"

"No but I'm getting closer with looking at these maps. It should only take a few more days of looking over these maps before I figure out where it is," said Kuugen as she continued to scan the maps.

"What is it where going to retrieve any way?" asked Naruto questioningly as he looked at the strange maps with a raised eyebrow, before saying "those maps don't look like any maps I've ever seen.

"That's because there maps of the boundary and not the elemental countries," said before her eyes widen in surprise because of her slight slip of the tongue. Before Naruto could ask what the boundary was, Kuugen said "forget I said anything and just come here." Naruto tried to slip away but Kuugen was to fast for him and grabbed him while saying happily "GOTCHA!" and putting him in her lap.

Naruto just released a defeated sigh as Kuugen rested her cheek on top of his head and held him tightly to her chest.

"Why don't you go to sleep Naruto?"

"I would if you'd let me go."

"Not a chance…so I guess you're just going to have to fall asleep right where you are then," Kuugen said with a devious smirk.

Naruto sighed in defeat yet again before saying with a light blush and looking down "fine Kuugen you win, but could you umm…you know."

"Could I what?" asked Kuugen curiously, seeing as how Naruto would rarely ask her for anything that would cause him to blush.

"Could you umm…sing that song you sing for me some times?"

Kuugen just looked down at Naruto with soft expression before quietly saying "sure…just close your eyes." Kuugen then took a deep breath and began to sing a very old Latin song that she would sometimes sing for Naruto as lullaby. Before she started the song, Kuugen felt naruto relax in her lap and rest his head back against her chest.

**(any one whos ever watched Elfen Lied shoud be familiar with this song******** and if you're not well… the songs name is Lilium. I recommend looking it up on you tube.)**

"_**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam **_**(The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom)****  
**__

_**Et lingua eius loqueter indicium **_**(And his lanuage shall be clear)****  
**__

_**Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem**_**(Blessed is he who suffers temptation)****  
**__

_**Quoniqmcum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae **_**(Since he, with striving, shall recieve the crown of life)****  
**__

_**Kyrie, ignis, divine, eleison**_**(Lord, fire divine, have mercy)****  
**__

_**O quam sancta **_**(Oh how sacred)****  
**__

_**Quam serena**_** ( How serene)****  
**__

_**Quam benigna **_**( How benevolent)****  
**__

_**Quam amoena **_**( How lovely )****  
**__

_**O castitas Lilium! **_**( Oh, lily of purity!)****  
**__

_**Kyrie, ignis, divine, eleison**_** (Lord, fire divine, have mercy)****  
**__

_**O quam sancta **_**(Oh how sacred)****  
**__

_**Quam serena**_**(How serene)****  
**__

_**Quam benigna **_**(How benevolent)****  
**__

_**Quam amoena **_**( How lovely )****  
**__

_**O castitas Lilium! **_**( Oh, lily of purity!)."**

When Kuugen finally finished the song, she took a quick glanse down at the now peacefully sleeping Naruto and couldn't help but smile foundly at him before going back to her work with looking over the maps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's already an hour past noon…did he decide not to come!?"whispered Lucy sadly as she sat against a tree. After a few more minutes of waitng some one suddenly placed a blue cap on top of her head making her look up. When she looked up Lucy smiled and said happily "you came Naruto!...But whats the cap for?" asked lucy as she looked up at the cap that now adorned her head.

"With that covering up your horns no one will bother you any more," said naruto as he watched her stand up.

"Thank you Naruto, that was really nice of you."

"for the rest of my time here Lucy I have decided to train you in the ninja basics, so you will be able to protect your self for now on understood?"

"Hai!" said Lucy excitedly as she thought about how cool ot would b to lean ninja skills.

"Good, now first things first. You're going to learn how to climb a tree…with no hands.

For the next six days Naruto spent his time traning Lucy in learning how to activate her chakra and tree climbing, which she learned how to do after the first three days much to Naruto's surprize. The followng three days Naruto spent teaching her the replacement jutsu,transformation jutsu, and clone jutsu. Naruto also taught her a few of his heavenly fist style moves, which is style that Kuugens been teaching him for the last two years. While Naruto was training Lucy for the past week, he was beggning to get attached to the strange little red eyed girl that was always so happy to be around him, wether he noticed it or not. Lucy was also starting to like Naruto more and more every day and would always give him a big hug when he came and at the end of the day when he would have to leave and go back to his hotel room. But all good things must come to an end, and today was the seventh and last day Naruto would be in Tanzaku town because Kuugen finally found what she was looking for this morning. Kuugen would have left the momet she found where it was hidden too if Naruto was'nt beeing unusually persistant about staying until the end of the day. Seeing Naruto become so persistan about stayig for the rest of the day only made Kuugen curious about Naruto's reasons for staying, which caused her to transform into her fox form and follow Naruto for the whole day.

Naruto just entered the clearing where he and Lucy have been training and saw that Lucy was sitting unde the same tree that she normally does while wearing the blue cap he gave her.

"Naruto you're here!" exclaimed Lucy happily when she saw Naruto enter the clearing. Lucy got up quicky and ran up to Naruto and gave him the usual tight hug she normally gave him when he came which Naruto returned hestiantly. After all he still wasn't really used to any one besides Kuugen touching him, let alone hugging him.

After Naruto pulled her away gently he looked at her with his normal neutral face, but because of spending so much time with him over the last week, she could tell that even though Naruto may have seemed to of looked normal, the fact wast hat she was able to noticed a little sadness behind those blue saphire eyes of his.

"Naruto…whats wrong?" asked Lucy as she grabbed Naruto's hand comfortingly in both of hers.

"I'm leaving today Lucy," said Naruto with an almost unnoticable amount of sadness behind, which Lucy barley caought. It did make Lucy a little happy to know that Naruto was sad about having to leave her.

"O-oh…I see." When do you have to leave?"

"Not until to night. I thought that since today is my last day here we could train till sunset like we usually do, but after were done I'll take you to the festival to night."

To say Lucy was happy would have been an understatement, she was estatic at the idea of finally going to a festival, and best of all she would be going with Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto I've naever been to the festival because I was always afraid of how people would react to my horns."

"well now that you have that cap I gave you, you wont have to worry about any one even seeing them. well we should probbably start training now before it gets any latter," stated Naruto, which lucy Nodded happily too. With that interaction complete the two then procceded to train for the rest of the day until sunset.

Up in the trees a few yards away Kuugen was watching the whole interaction in her fox form with curiouly raised eyebrow. **"I never would have thought that Naruto would have become friends with a girl, I think I'll stick around to see just how close they are. I can always use new dirt to black male him with later, it's also always fun to make him blush wich I can probbably do later on when I talk to him about this girl,"** said kuugen with a devilish smirk on her lips. After a moment or two her expression became softer as she whipered **"I'm glad you've found a friend Naruto. After all I know for a fact that your not the freindliest person let alone an easy person to become friends with seeing as how you have the same attitude of that former stoic dog demon and lord of the western lands….Seshomaru." **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

It was a little past sunset and Naruto and Lucy just arrived at the festival hand in hand at Lucy's request. Kuugen was also still following the two of them as she hid in the shadows.

As they vame into the festival grounds Lucy heared Naruto start huming an interesting melody that caought her attention.

"Naruto what is that song your Humming."

"Its called lilium and its one of my favorite songs."

"Its beautiful," said lucy before looking up at the sky and saying "Wow, Naruto look at all the lights there beautiful!"

"Yes it most deffinatly is," said Naruto as he looked at Lucy but quicly turned his head away with pink tint in his cheeks when Lucy looked at him and noticed him starring at her. When lucy noticed him starring she turned her head the other way with an even deeper tint of pimk in her cheeks.

"_Why did I look at her like that and what was that strange feeling I got in the pit of my stomach when she looked at me?"_ thought Naruto before releasing a sigh and saying "so what do you wish to do first Lucy?"

"I know lets play that ring toss game!" exclaimed Lucy who started to drag Naruto over to it. When they got to the stand Naruto listened to simple rulles and easily through every ring around the four thin wooden posts set up in the back of the stand. When he won he let Lucy pick her self a prize which she happily did. Lucy picked out a large stuffed dog that looked like the one she now keeps as apet at the orphanage.

That's how the two spent the rest of their evening. They played every game they could with Naruto winning all the time and Lucy only winning every now and then. The fact that Naruto would always win Kind of irked her but she was just happy to be able to spend time with him. After all she was happy to do anyting as long as it was with Naruto.

Right now Naruto and Lucy were sitting side by side on a picknick table eating funnel cake.

**"Sorry Naruto, but its time I broke up your little date. After all I want to get moving before it gets any later,**" whispered Kuugen with a frown as she looked up in the sky to see the moons position before transforming into her human form under the cover of shadows.

"Hey Naruto take a look at the stars…there beautiful arent they," said Lucy as she looked up at the night sky. Naruto obliged to her request and looked up at the stars which he noticed that they definatly were bright today.

"They definatly are."

"Hey Naruto its time to go I want to get out of this village before sunrise," said Kuugen who appeared right behind Naruto making him and Lucy jump a little in surprize.

"I didn't expect you to come and find me Kuugen."

"What can I say I like to surprize you."

"Um naruto who is _she?" _asked Lucy as she gripped Naruto's sleeve possesivly.

"She's Kuugen…the one I told you about that took me in."

"Oh," said Lucy dejectivly as she let Naruto go so he could get up and walk to the side of the older women who put her ar around Naruto's shoulder.

"You have to go now don't you Naruto?" asked Lucy sadly.

"Yes I do," said Naruto with a hint of sadness in his own voice.

"If you want to say good bye Naruto I suggest you do it now," said Kuugen as she pushed Naruto towards the little red eyed girl.

"So will we ever see each other again Naruto?" asked Lucy hopefully.

"Like I said when we firest met, I live in Konoha so if you ever wish to see me again come and find me…I'd be happy if you did."

"you really mean it."

"yes."

"Then I promise I'll come and find you in Konoha one day Naruto," said Lucy happily before giving Naruto a tight hug which he returned just as tightly. Their little moment was cut short though when Kuugen gently pulled Naruto away and back to her side.

"Well it's finally time to go Naruto," and with that said Naruto gave one last wave good buy right before the two dissapeared in a burst of blue flames curtiousy of Kuugen.

"Good buy Naruto. I promise I'll find you in Konoha one day and we can be together again," whispered Lucy as she started walking away into the crowp of people. As Lucy walked away she felt something move around in her skirt pocket. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold locket and noticed an inscrption on the back which read…

_Happy 11 birthday Lucy _(I ment to have said that she was ten and not eight last chapter. Also for those of you that are curious Lucy is two years and three months older then Naruto in this story.)

When Lucy saw the inscription on the back she was so happy that she actually started to cry, after all this was her first birthday present she ever rcieved.

"I c-can't believe he re-remembered that I t-told him my birthday was j-j-july 10," said Lucy as she wiped away her silent tears of joy, because she knew that if Naruto remmembered her birthday and even bothered to have gotten her something it could only mean one thing as far as she was concerned which was "Naruto must…does this mean that he…the he…likes me!" said Lucy joy fully before opening up the locket which started to play the same melody that Naruto was humming earlier. She also noticed that on one side of the opened locket was a picture of Naruto with his ever neutral expression and on the other side was a picture of herself smiling. Lucy then closed the locket and put it around her neck and walked off with a small smile on her face as she began humming the same melody as the locket was a few moments ago while carrying a large bag full of stuffed animals that Naruto won for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you still haven't been able to locate Naruto yet have you Hokage-sama," asked Inu as he stood infront of the hokage who was sitting at his desk with a crystal ball infront of him.

"No I haven't," said the aged Hokage with a sigh. "Infact I haven't been able to even spy on Naruto for the last two years, every time I tried the crystal ball turns black and a strange white phantom like dog appears inside it and releases a loud roar and then the ball goes blank," said the hokage with a frown.

"Should I continue my search for him then sir?"

"No, I'm sure he's fine and just on some vaation with that blond haired girl who took him in two years ago. Speaking of her…Inu I want you to bring Naruto and that women to my office the moment you see them in the village understood!"

"Hai," and with that Inu promptly dissapeared into the shadows.

"It's about time I got some answers on what you've been doing with Naruto…Tenko Kuugen. I'm also curious to finding out what's protecting Naruto from my crystal ball," said the Hokage as he looked out his window and continued to smoke on his pipe.

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW!**

**Well I thought it was a good chapter so why don't all of you who read the chapter REVIEW and tell me what you thought about it too. So until next time see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7, The Pass!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 7, The Pass!**

Last time

"_Should I continue my search for him then sir?"_

"_No, I'm sure he's fine and just on some vaation with that blond haired girl who took him in two years ago. Speaking of her…inu I want you to bring Naruto and that women to my office the moment you see them in the village understood!"_

"_Hai," and with that Inu promptly dissapeared into the shadows._

"_It's about time I got some answers on what you've been doing with Naruto…Tenko Kuugen," said the Hokage as he looked out his window and continued to smoke on his_

_pipe._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Kuugen have been travling on the road for the past few days now and would usually just camp in the forest for the night. During their travling evrey time Naruto would ask Kuugen where they were going, she would always say "I'll tell you when we get there". When they started travling again today at sunrise Naruto noticed something very odd. After an hour or two of walking he noiced that the grass, trees, and all other sighns of life, like small forest animals were starting to decrease. More and more trees started to look dead , the grass or what ever patches of grass he could find were brown and lifeless, and he could barely hear or see any animals any more.

"Kuugen…why is evrey thing dying the further we get to where ever it is were going?"

"Because Naruto…this place is tainted in an evil aura thats kills any life in the area," replied Kuugen without even looking down at Naruto. Naruto just gave her a questioning look before dropping it. After all considering the strangly serious look on Kuugens face he thought it would be better not to bother her.

After another hour of travling Naruto suddenly felt a horrible chill run up his spine which didn't go unnoticed by Kuugen.

"So you finally feel it Naruto. better late then never I suppose, seeng as how were finally here."

Naruto just gave her another strange look beore looking around. What he saw in front of him and around him made his eyes open wide in surprie. Naruto noticed that every thing around him was dead. The few trees in the area were lifeless, dull gray colors, along with the weeds, there were even dull gray clouds in the sky that kept the sun from hitting the area, and even the dirt was a dull lifeless gray color. What really caought Naruto's attention though was the strange pitch black wall a few yards in front of him that semmed to stretch on and on with out an end.

"wh-what is this."

"This Naruto…is the boundry that seperates the demon world from the human world."

"How is that possible!" exclaimed a shocked Naruto.

"Five hundred years ago I and the four hades kings created this boundry that trapped all the demons into their own world. We did it in order to stop the nine bijju from rallying them together and launching an all out war aginst the humans," said Kuugen as she gave Naruto a hard look.

"Why are we here then Kuugen?" asked an astonished Naruto as he looked at the pitch black wall before taking a sudden step back as he noticed some kind of shadow run across the other side of the wall.

"There is something in side of there that I wish to retrieve for you. Something that was left for you to weild a long time ago. Also what you just saw is called a hell hound," said Kuugen reffering to the shadow Naruo saw on the other side of the wall.

"A hell hound?" asked Naruto questioningly as he watched Kuugen walk along side the boundry.

"It's a creature that looks like a large wolf and guards the outside of the boundry. They are capable of coming out, but they can only move about thirty or fourty feet away from the boundry.

"Then how are we suppose to get in?"

"There's a secret path way in side that we will be crossing."

"Wait you mean were actually going to the demon world!"

"No, what we are looking for is located in the middle of the pass, but we will be going to demon world when your older because there's something there that belongs to you too. Your just not ready to weild it yet," said Kuugen as she took a turn into the boundry.

"Kuu-Kuugen what are you doing!" shouted Naruto in a slightly panicked voice as he watched her dissapear into the boundry.

Kuugen then popped her head out of the boundry and said with a sly smile "come on Naruto what you waiting for?"

Naruto cautiously approached the area were Kuugen stuck her head out, but before he could walk through a hand cam out, grabbed his arm, and then pulled him in. when he was in he noticed that Kuugen had a firm hold of his arm. He also he noticed that they were in some kind of narrow path way with the pitch black walls of the boundry on each side of them.

"This is the pass isn't it," stated Naruto as he looked at the lifless and narrow path of dirt that made up the secret pass Kuugen was talking about erlier.

"Yes," said Kuugen with a smirk as she watched Naruto look around at the two pitch black walls of the boundry on each side of them as they walked through the dead and lifless pass. Kuugen suddenly stopped walking causeing Naruto to do the same. She then turned around, Knelt down right in front of him while she put both her hands on his shoulders, looked him directly in the eyes, and said with a stern expression"before we go any further Naruto, you _have_ to stay next to me at all times. Don't you _**dare **_wonder off. Do you understand me."

Naruto just nodded to her demand while he eyed Kuugen curiously as she used her claw to cut a strand of her hair off. She then started to twirl the strand of hair with her hands. When it was at a point that she wanted she told Naruto to hold out his arm, which he complied to. she then tied it around his wrist so it looked like a braclet.

"In case we do get seperated that will protect you .It will also help me find you because of my scent being on it," said Kuugen before ruffling his hair affectionatly while smilling. She then got up and started walking to what ever it was they were looking for.

Naruto just eyed the makeshift braclet curiously before following Kuugen.

"Kuugen if this pass exists then why don't the demons use it?"

"Because Naruto I'm the only one that knows exactly where it is. I'll admit that there are demons who sometimes find it, but they are quickliy delt with by the hell hounds. The hell hounds are basicly the guardians of the boundry. They keep humans and demons fom crossing the boundry or making it through the pass alive."

"Then why aren't they attacking us?" asked Naruto as the two continued their treck through the descelent area that was the boundry's secret pass.

"I thought you would have noticed already."

"Noticed what?"

"That were being followed," stated Kuugen as she pointed to the shadows moving behind the boundry's pitch black walls.

"Are those the hell hounds?"

"Yes, and they aren't attacing us because they can sense my spiritual aura. In other worde they know who I am and that's wht their not attacking. They know I'm their creator."

"Wait, you created them!?"

"In a way I did. They were created with the boundry, and since I helped in the boundry's creation they know that I'm their master."

Naruto listened crefully to all that Kuugen had to say, but he couldn't help but get the feeling that she was leaving something important about the boundry out. Some kind of secret about the boundry that was important...something about exactly _what_ was behind those pitch black walls. Knowing that he probbably wasn't going to get any answers he decided to just forget it and ask about it later and just kept walking behind Kuugen.

As the pair walked on they eventually came across a skeloton of a huge dog laying down with its mouth open.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Must be creepy to see your own skeloton huh Sesshomaru?" **stated Kyuubi mokingly.

"I'll admit that it is…strange too see my own remains."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Were finally here," said Kuugen with a smirk as she lead Naruto through the mouth of the monstrous skeloton. When they were inside of the skelotons rib cage, Naruto noticed a katana with a black wooden sheeth and a blue handle stuck inside one of the huge ribs.

"Go on Naruto, pull it out. That katana is what we came here for afterall," said Kuugen as she gave him a light shove into the direction of the katana.

Not one ever being needed to be told twice, Naruto proceded to where the katana was being held. Naruto gave the sword a quick look over and then firmly grasped the katana's handle and gave a hard tug. Naruto then looked at the sword with a slightly aggitated twitch of his eye brow as he noticed that it was still being confined by the bone.

"I guess I need a little more muscle," said Naruto as he closed his eyes for a second to consentrate. When he opened his eyes again they were now amber with slits and he was now in his semi tansformed state. Naruto took a deep breath before giving another pull. With that last tug he finally pulled out the sword.

"Good job Naruto! Now lets get out of here."

Not wanting to stay in this place any longer Naruto started following Kuugen's retreating form after he put the sword throuh his sash. As Naruto followed Kuugen he suddenly heared something or someone whisper his name making him come to an abbrupt stop. When he looked behind him he didnn't see anything but the giant dog skeloton, but when he turned to the right he saw something that looked like a human shaped shadow on the other side of the pitch black wall. The longer Naruto looked at the shadow the louder the whispers became. Then as if in some sourt of trance Naruto uconciously started walking to the shadowy figure on the other side of the wall. He kept going until he eventually walked through the barrier

"Hey Naruto stop lagging behind or you're going to get lost!"shouted Kuugen as she looked over her shoulder only to see…no Naruto, which made her eyes widen in panic before shouting out in a paniced filled voice "NARUTOOOO!"

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW!**

**I wonder what that shadow was and why it was calling to Naruto, and more importantly, just what **_**is **_**the boudry exactly. Find out next time on the Ice Hound. If I get some REVIEWS this chapter unlike my last chapter I may make the next chapter longer. Any way until next time see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8, The secret of the boundary

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

_PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK_

**Chapter 8, The secret of the boundary!**

_Last time_

_Not wanting to stay in this place any longer Naruto started following Kuugen's retreating form after he put the sword through his sash. As Naruto followed Kuugen he suddenly heard something or someone whisper his name making him come to an abrupt stop. When he looked behind him he didnn't see anything but the giant dog skeleton, but when he turned to the right he saw something that looked like a human shaped shadow on the other side of the pitch black wall. The longer Naruto looked at the shadow the louder the whispers became. Then as if in some sourt of trance Naruto unconsciously started walking to the shadowy figure on the other side of the wall, and kept going until he eventually walked through the barrier _

"_Hey Naruto stop lagging behind or you're going to get lost!"shouted Kuugen as she looked over her shoulder only to see…no Naruto, which made her eyes widen in panic before shouting out in a panicked filled voice "NARUTOOOO!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn it, I shouldn't have taken my eyes off him!" growled out Kuugen as she looked around for Naruto. "Even if Naruto is inside the boundary the tensega should be able to protect him and sesshomaru will probably force out his half demon form so he doesn't die. After all, any human that steps foot into the boundary automatically dies and forever gets stuck inside of hell." Kuugen said to her self as she took a calming breath before smelling the air in hopes of finding the scent of the bracelet she gave Naruto. "Good, I found the trail of the scent. Now I just have to find him before _he_does," and with that said Kuugen rushed of into the boundary with her last thoughts being _" the last time I was in here was almost five hundred years ago when I first activated it. I never thought that I would be forced to go back in there."_

"What is this," Naruto said to him self as he walked through the pitch black barrier of the boundary. With each step he took it felt as if he was breaking through thin layers of glass, as he walked through it he noticed that his body had a blue protective glow around it, and the most odd thing was that he could feel that the sword tensega which was strapped to his waste was beginning to pulse. With a few more steps Naruto finally broke through the last layer of glass and found him self in a dessalint waste land. The dirt he was standing on was a lifeless gray color and when he looked up at the sky he noticed that it wasn't any better. There wasn't even a hint of blue in the sky, it was only covered in dark storm clouds, but what really put Naruto on edge were the strange black cloaked phantom like creatures. The strange phantoms were floating around every where he looked and what made him even more nervous then them were the giant wolves. They were atleast double the size of any normal wolf he's seen before. They were patrolling the edges of the boundary behind him and on the other side of the boundy's walls, about a good two hundred to three hundred yards away from Naruto.

"Is this the inside of the boundary," Naruto whispered to him self as he took one more step into this new area which took the rest of his body that was still on the other side of the barrier out into this new world. The moment he stepped into the area completely his body transformed to its half demon state against his will, but what concerned him was that he couldn't transform back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**You do know that if he finds him before the Kuugen does then the kid's as good as dead and I'll finally be freed,"**spoke the giant fox with a grin as he looked down towards Sesshomaru, who was the one responsible for Naruto's sudden transformation. After all Sesshomaru new that Naruto would have died instantly if he didn't do it. After all only a demon or half demon could walk around freely in hell with out worry of dieing, even if it was only the first of the nine layers that made up hell.

"**Even if he does find Naruto before Kuugen does the tensega will protect him,"**spoke Sesshomaru calmly as he moved his king to the right to avoid being put in check next turn. As it stood Sesessomaru and Kyuubi have played ninety nine games of chess with Kyuubi winning fourty nine and Sesshomaru fifty, in other words this was Kyuubi's and Sesshomaru's one hundreth game, and it would either tie them up if Kyuubi could win or put Sesshomaru as the winner of their hundred game tournament like he was for the last hundred game tournament they've played together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto slowly explored the waste land he made sure not to bump into any of the strange phantom like creatures. After all he ddn't want to have to fight something that he knew nothing about if he could avoid it. "Just what is this place and what happened to that voice I heard earlier?" spoke Naruto calmly to himself as he looked around.

Then all of a sudden out of no where one of the wolves pounced at Naruto from behind. Naruto quickly stepped to the side only because of the fact that he heard the attack coming. As he watched the wolf fly passed him he quickly unsheathed the tensega and cut the wolfs side right before it landed, but nothing happened at least not what Naruto expected, because all he saw was the slash mark he made on the wolf glow a bright light blue and then the slash was gone. Seemingly not to have even effected the creature who began to howl and with in moments a completely shocked Naruto was surrounded by a growling and snarling pack of hell hounds. Naruto quickly regained his composure and just narrowed his eyes at them as he sheathed the seemingly useless sword before raising his right hand in front of his face with all his fingers straight out, and close together while his claws began to glow an eerie neon green color. He also had his arm at a ninety degree angle. "Come if you dare," was all Naruto said before the wolfs ponced on him. Before they could even lay a claw on him though he began to rapidly spin clockwise with a neon green whip coming from the tips of his finger. the whip spun around his whole body protectively. When the wolves finally meet the neon green whip they where shredded mercilessly by the vicious attack attack Naruto used. When Naruto stopped spinning he let the whip disappear and his arm went back to his side.

Before Naruto moved on though he heard more growling from behind him and turned around only to notice one wolf left. He guessed that it was the leader seeing as how it looked bigger then all the others. Naruto just looked on impassively as he once again brought his right hand up to his face, but this time he began to flex his claws as they glowed that eerie neon green once again. Then with out any hesitation he and the wolf ran at each other with impressive speed. "Poison claw!" spoke Naruto quickly as he ducked under the wolf as it pouced towards him and slashed at its stomach leaving five deep claw marks on its stomach. The wolf fell to the ground with a howl of pain as it thrashed around for a bit, but the poison in its blood was to strong and quickly ate away at it. With in less then thirty seconds the creature stopped moving and it started to turn a sickeningly dark purple color as the acidic poison spread. With in another thirty seconds the creatures whole body was dark purple and it began to slowly fall apart in clumps as it slowly rotted away.

"Tsk, rediculous," said Naruto as he turned ariound and began to walk away in hopes of finding the voice from earlier.

"**Such an interesting child wouldn't you say…Sounga****,"**said a creature hidden in shadows to strange sword strapped to his back. The swords blade was a long double edged straight sword with what looked to be a long bone as the hilt and a strange purple sphere at the end, which started to glow a light purple as a deep and evil sounding voice began to speak from it.

"**Indeed, but why don't we see how well he can handle the phantoms this time hahahah!"**

"**I agree, lets see some more of the child's capabilities," **and with those last words the figure shrouded in shadows raised a clawed finger and pointed to the direction of Naruto's retreating figure.

"This is definitely the work of Naruto's poison whip," said Kuugen as she looked at the bodies of the dead hell hounds. "I have to find him soon or things will get complicated. I can alreay feel _his_energy lingering in the area meaning he was here before me. Which means that I'ts time to pick up the pace," and with that Kuugen transformed into her fox form and took of leaving a line of yellowish gold behind her as she went in the direction of her scent that was on Naruto.

"Just where the hell am I going," said Naruto with a sigh as he walked around the waste land wondering what he was doing and where he was going. Then once again trouble seemed to find Naruto as one of the phantom like creatures made an attempt to punch him in the face, but before their fist could touch Naruto's face the bracelet made of Kuugens hair that was on Naruto's wrist activated, and created a pulse of spiritual energy reducing all the phantom like creatures around Naruto to nothing but ash. "Incredible," was all Naruto could say as he looked at the braclet in utter shock and amazement.

"**Well I was hoping to see some more of your abilities, but I guess that braclet will protect you from evil spirits," **said a tall human shaped shadow with a sigh. The new possible opponebt was standing a few yards behind Naruto with red glowing eyes and slits for pupils.**"But I suppose I should have suspected as much, after all Kuugen was always the catious one when it came to protecting things important to her."**

"What do you want," said Naruto trying not to wonder how this shadow creature new Kuugen.

"**Don't worry I'm not here to fight. I'm only here to give you a gift, after all what reason would I have had to kill you when I**** was the one who called you here?" **questioned the shadow figure as he walked closer to Nartuto making Naruto tense and instinctively touch the hilt of the sword on his waste.

"**tsk tsk Naruto do you honestly think an avrage katana could protect you from one such as me?" **said the creature mockingly as it appeared right in front of Naruto with its right clawed hand on Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto couldn't help but be shocked and surprised at the creatures speed. He also became a little nervous because of the fact that he noticed that the bracelet Kuugen gave him turned to ash the moment the shadow figure came into contact with him. **"Now lets get rid of this sword shall we," **said the shadow figure as he attempted to draw tensega, but the moment he touched the sword there was an enormous release of spiritual pressure from the sword that blew him back and left his hand smoking. He looked at his smoking hand in shock as he said with a surprised expression **"tensega the sword of heaven, but how could he actually have that sword." **Then with narrowed eyes he said **"maybe this kid is more problematic that I formerly thought."**

"**You know that you right, so why don't you just kill that descendent of that retch who dared control me so long ago. Not to menton if you let him live he could one day take Sesshomaru's place as the new Hades king. Also with him being the last descendent of one of the Hades kings the barrier around the boundry keeping us in will weaken enough for us to possibly go to the human world hahahahahah!" **spoke sounga.

"**Y****ou do have a point," **he replied to sounga.**"You know what Naruto, I was hoping to use you, but now that I know you have tensega I've decided that you may be more trouble then your worth. So naturally the only thing for me to do is to…kill you," **and with that he drew the sword from his back and raised it straight up in the air while making circular motions with it. With in a second a giant sphere like vortex of purple spinning energy formed over him. **"Well this is the end for you kid so…syonara!" **with those last words the creature threw the vortex of spinning purple energy at Naruto with one last shout of** "dragon twister!"**

Naruto was so shocked that he could barley move, not that he could have dodged the oncoming projectile _"is this…the end,"_thought Naruto sadly, but then out o no where he heard a shout of…

"HEAVEN'S LIGHT!" shouted out Kuugen as she let a beam of white light like energy shoot out from the palm of her risen-ed hand. The beam flew right passed Naruto and hit the dragon twister head on, effectively countering it enough to dispel it. The attack then kept going after it went through the dragon twister and hit the shadow figure head on.

"**Oh shit," **was the last thing he said before the attack engulfed him. When the attack was over the only thing left was the sword he was using. The sword's blade was in the ground with the bone like hilt facing up .

"Thank you Kuugen. I'm glad you found me in ti...," before Naruto could finish his sentence Kuugen walked up to him and back handed him hard on the right side of his face, effectively knocking him down. As Naruto slowly got up off the floor with a grunt, he could'nt help but look at kuugen with wide eyes while he felt the spot he was just slapped with his right hand.

Kuugen just looked at Naruto with hard eyes as she said "I told you not to wonder off." She then walked up to the sword that was stuck in the ground and pulled it out before taking a long look at it. _"This could be a good sword for Naruto in the future, but if I gave it to him now it would probably just possesses him. I'll wait until he activates his full demonic form. He should be strong enough to wield sounga then. Also I can't help but take this sword because of how funny it would be knowing that he would get pissed if I do," _thought Kuugen with a slight smirk at the end as she took out a scroll from a pocket in side her shirt. She then sealed the sword away inside of it before putting the scroll back in the pocket and turning back around to face a still slightly shocked Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"looks like I win Kyuubi,"**said Sesshomaru as he looked to make his next move.

**"you may have been right about Kuugen finding and saving the kid, but I'm still going to win this ga..."**

**"Check mate,"**said sesshomaruwith a small smirk as he watched Kyuubi scan the board unbelievingly. then with a slight growl Kyuubi shouted out **"SON OF A BITCH!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry Kuugen," spoke Naruto as he looked down at the ground ashamed of him self.

Kuugen just frowned as she watched Naruto before saying "listen Naruto, I forgive you ok, so just lets get out of this place before _he_ shows up again.

"Who was he anyway Kuugen, and what do you mean by showing up _again_?" asked Naruto with a curiously risen eyebrow.

"That…well he was…umm how should I say this…he was Lucifer."

Naruto just looked at her with a shocked expression and simply asked "how."

Kuugen just sighed before crossing her arms over her chest and replying "You see Naruto, this place is hell or more specifically the first layer of hell. That's whats inside the boundary. The boundary is a part of the first layer of hell which was brought into the mortal plane to use as way of separating the demon world from the mortal world, and because this is technically hell Lucifer is capable of walking freely here, but he's no where near his full strength. He cant even take on his true form that's why he only looked like a shadow figure. Which is also why we need to leave now before he comes back,"

"but didn't you just…wait why isn't he at full strength"

"No I didn't. you cant kill Lucifer in his own world. All I did was buy us some time to get out of here before his body reforms. Also the reason h's not at full strength is because the further away from the ninth level of hell he is makes him weaker,but if he ever got out of hell he _would_be at full strength in the mortal world. Just don't ask any more questions it's to complicated to explain ok," spoke Kuugen before walking up to Naruto and looking at him with a predatory like grin as she pulled out a leash and a collar. "You know that I'm going to have to use this to make sure you don't wonder of again rrriiiggghhttt," said Kuugen with a devilish smirk as she slowly walked closer to Naruto making him start to sweat a bit as he started backing away. Before he could start running away Kuugen jumped him and the two wrestled on the ground for about a minute. Needless to say Kuugen was the winner at the end. She now had the plain black leash and collar around the neck of one extremely agitated Naruto whose eye brow couldn't help but start twitching rapidly in annoyance as he watched a madly grinning Kuugen yank at the leash in order to drag him along as she made her way to the out side the boundary. "Having fun back their doggy-kun!" laughed out Kuugen hysterically as she looked over her shoulder to a sour faced Naruto whose eyebrow began twitching madly again at that infuriating comment/joke.

Fortunately for Naruto they quickly made it out of the boundary and were both safely in their own world again. So when Naruto asked Kuugen to take off the lesh her only response was "no way, this is just to much fun! So come on little doggy-kun it's a long way to the next village!" laughed out Kuugen mockingly once again as Naruto started to panic at the thought of how embarrassing it would be to be seen like this, so he did the only thing he could do and began to fervently gnaw at the leash in hopes of breaking it, but his attempts were in vain. "_This'll make the little brat think twice about wandering off,"_thought Kuugen as a madly grinning chibi version of her self appeared and held out the peace sign.

**END CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW!**

**I meant to of had this chapter up earlier but I kinda forgot to upload it even though I had it finished. Oh well at least I remembered that I had to upload it today. Any way till next time see ya! and remember to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapters 9, please save her…TENSAIGA!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK

**Chapters 9, ****PLEASE SAVE HER…..TENSAIGA!**

**TO THE FEW READERS OF WHOM I TOLD THAT THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE UP BY MID AUGUST, I AM SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE. I SHOULD HAVE SAID MID SEPTEMBER IN STEAD! AGAIN SORRY!**

_Last time_

"_No I didn't. You can't kill Lucifer in his own world. All I did was buy us some time to get out of here before his body reforms. Also the reason he's not at full strength is because the further away from the ninth level of hell he is makes him weaker, but if he ever got out of hell he would be at full strength in the mortal world. Just don't ask any more questions it's to complicated to explain ok," spoke Kuugen before walking up to Naruto and looking at him with a predatory like grin as she pulled out a leash and a collar. "You know that I'm going to have to use this to make sure you don't wonder of again rrriiiggghhttt," said Kuugen with a devilish smirk as she slowly walked closer to Naruto, making him start to sweat a bit as he started backing away. Before he could start running away Kuugen jumped him and the two wrestled on the ground for about a minute. Needless to say Kuugen was the winner at the end. She now had the plain black leash and collar around the neck of one extremely agitated Naruto. Whose eye brow couldn't help but start twitching rapidly in annoyance as he watched a madly grinning Kuugen yank at the leash in order to drag him along as she made her way to the out side the boundary. "Having fun back their doggy-kun!" laughed out Kuugen hysterically as she looked over her shoulder to a sour faced Naruto whose eyebrow began twitching madly again at that infuriating comment joke._

_Fortunately for Naruto they quickly made it out of the boundary and were both safely in their own world again. So when Naruto asked Kuugen to take off the leash her only response was "no way, this is just to much fun! So come on little doggy-kun it's a long way to the next village!" laughed out Kuugen mockingly once again as Naruto started to panic at the thought of how embarrassing it would be to be seen like this. So he did the only thing he could do and began to fervently gnaw at the leash in hopes of breaking it, but his attempts were in vain. "This'll make the little brat think twice about wandering off," thought Kuugen as a madly grinning chibi version of her self appeared and held out the peace sign._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuugen was in her small fox form resting on Naruto's shoulder as they saw the gates of Konohagakure come into view. The trip to the boundary had finally ended with the trip back to Konoha, which was mostly uneventful. The only thing worth mentioning was when Naruto did some thing very out of character.

Flash back

_After leaving the boundary the two were finally only a mile away from the first village they had to pass through to get back to Konoha. Which meant Naruto and Kuugen would finally get a chance to rest after walking all day and night with out any brakes. As the village finally came into view Naruto abruptly stopped, making Kuugen turn around. What Kuugen saw and heard next made her mentally shut down as her eyes turned into stars and her only thought was "KAWAIIIIII!"_

_When she turned around she saw Naruto in his half demon form with a pair of cute little white furred dog-ears on top of his head and a white tail swaying back and forth behind him. As she saw this Naruto slowly lifted up his lowered head revealing a pair of big puppy dog eyes and a pout as he said, "p-p-please take this leash off Kuu-chan."_

_With that all hope of coherent thought shut down in Kuugen's mind as she ran up to him while shouting out "KWAIIIIII," over and over again as she enveloped him in a bone crushing hug before saying "any thing for doggy-kuuuun." _

_During all this Naruto couldn't help but let out a sly smile as he thought, "hook line and sinker! Puppy eyes jutsu success!"_

_End flash back!_

"Say Kuugen, I've been wondering about this sword. I mean when I tried to cu…" before Naruto could finish Kuugen cut him off.

"That sword is called tensaiga, the sword of heaven. It can't kill the living, but it can kill the undead and bring back the dead. You are the only creature alive who can bring back the dead with the sword. So in other words you are the only one who can bring out the full potential the sword…well not until you're a complete demon at least.

"So in other words this sword is completely useless," said Naruto with a disappointed sigh.

"Someday Naruto… someday you will understand just how useful tensaiga truly is."

Naruto just gave her an odd look, but decided to just forget about it and leave things where they were.

"Halt!" said the guard at the gate "who are you and what are you doing here."

"I am Konoha citizen coming back from a vacation. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki huh…the Hokage told me to tell you to go straight to the Hokage's tower if I saw you…so off with you now."

Naruto just nodded and began his trek to the Hokage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The homage heard a knock on his door and just assuming it was his secretary he predictably said, "come in."

When Naruto walked in with his new sword on his left hip and golden furred fox on his shoulder the Hokage was momentarily shocked, but regained his composure before Naruto could notice. So acting calm and collect like a kage should the sandiame began the conversation.

"I've been expecting you Naruto. So please take a seat."

After taking a seat Naruto asked, "what is it you wish to talk about lord Hokage?"

"Well for starters I would like it for Kuugen to stop hiding in that form."

Naruto tried to hide his shock as best he could as he stared at the kage's sly grin and just said with a smirk of his own "So how long have you known about her you sly old monkey?"

"Since the beginning," the Hokage said with a smirk.

With that Kuugen jumped off Naruto's shoulder and landed in the seat to the right of Naruto. When she landed she turned into her human form.

"So it looks like we've finally met again after…what fifty years Sarutobi," asked Kuugen making Naruto give her a questioning stare.

"Yes I would say that's about right, but any way this meeting is about business and not a walk down memory lane," said the Hokage as he adorned a more serious look and stared at Kuugen. "Now just what have you been doing in my village and why have you taken an interest in Naruto…astral fox?"

"Well I don't think that's any of your concern," said Kuugen with narrowed eyes.

"When a creature such as your self enters my village it becomes _my_ concern. I've given you two years to move on given our friendly past encounter…but now I must know your reason for staying if you stay any longer."

Kuugen just took on a dangerous look as she spoke up "You have forgotten just _whom _you are speaking too _lord Hokage!" _I will stay were ever I want for how ever long I want with out needing to explain my self to some lowly ningen!"

"No it is _you_ have forgotten whom you are speaking too! So I will ask you one more time…what is your purpose here Tenko Kuugen the astral fox!"

"And if I refuse?"

"You will not like the out come,"

"Is that a threat?"

"It depends."

After a few minutes of tense silence Kuugen finally spoke up, "I'm here to watch over Naruto. Nothing more and nothing less and that's all I'm going to tell you."

"I see…then give me your word as an astral fox that you will not harm any one in my village and I'll except your vague reason for staying."

"I won't harm any one that's _not_ a threat to Naruto."

"I can live with that… now off with you two I have work to do," said the aged Kage as he dismissed them.

Kuugen returned to her miniature fox form and jumped on to Naruto's shoulder as he got up and left.

As Naruto exited the tower and made his way into the busy street of Konoha he turned his head towards Kuugen wresting on his shoulder and said sarcastically "well that went well."

"It could have gone a lot worse," Kuugen answered back.

"I suppose so."

As Naruto continued on his trek he was so deep in thought that he never noticed the young raven haired girl running his way until it was to late. Before Naruto knew what happened he had the wind knocked out of him and was laying on his back in the middle of the street with an unknown eight year old girl straddling his waist.

The girl was about Naruto's height with a blue T-shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on the back, beige shorts, blue ninja sandals, onyx eyes, black hair, barley noticeable bust, and a cute face.

"Ow that hurt, just what did I hit."

"Get off me," said Naruto with a cold expression making the girl look down and immediately jump off and start apologizing.

"Stop apologizing and move out the way."

"Wait…please let me make it up to you. I mean it was really stupid of me to have knocked you down like that."

"Theirs really no need."

"Yes there is! My mommy told me when ever you do some thing bad to some one you should always try to make up for it. So please tell me what I can do to make up for knocking you down!?" asked the young female Uchiha desperately with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Seeing the tears about to spill out Naruto did the only thing any gentlemen would do and gave in "I could go for Raman."

At that the girl started jumping up and down shouting out "YAY!" a couple of times before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him off.

"Lets go to Ichiraku's then. They have the best Raman in the village after all. Oh and my names Saya Uchiha what's yours!"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naru-chan then!" she yelled excitedly as she stopped walking so she could turn around and give Naruto a big hug. "Say Naru-chan will you be my friend."

Naruto was so flustered at the moment all he could do was nod, which made the girl shout out happily as she hugged him again. While all this was happening Naruto could only think, _"what the hell's going on! And just who is this crazy girl!"_

As all of this was happening Kuugen was equally flustered over what happened and could only think _"wow this girl works fast."_

Before Naruto new it he was sitting down having lunch with this girl he just met. When they finished they both said their good byes and left.

Naruto just arrived at his front door and before he opened it he slowly turned around and said, "come out."

The person who came out surprised Naruto a little when he saw her.

"Saya why did follow me?"

"_Stalker," _thought Kuugen with a blank stare.

"Umm well I just wanted to know were you live so I can come and visit if that's okay," Saya said timidly.

"I don't see why not."

"Great then I'll be here tomorrow at 1pm, buy," and with that she left for _real_ this time.

"What a strange girl," thought Naruto before going inside and heading up to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around 12am and Naruto was in his half demon form while currently training with Kuugen outside in his large back yard. "Nice try Naruto, but still not good enough!" taunted Kuugen as she easily dodged his ice claw. Naruto just looked on with his usual blank stare and drew tensaiga before slashing at her. Kuugen took the slash knowing it wouldn't do anything. Therefore when she felt warm blood dripping from her stomach, her eyes widened as she looked down and said "how," before poofing out of existence. The real Kuugen then stepped out from behind a tree clapping. "Well done Naruto, you finally beat my clone but how did you do it with tensaiga though?"

Naruto then held up tensaiga showing that it seemed to be a little smoother and was reflecting the sun in a slightly different way.

Kuugen's eyes widened as she realized what he did "you covered the sword in ice making it so the blade isn't what cut but the ice like blade surrounding tensaiga is what cut…ingenious!"

"Thank you."

"Well you can go now seeing as were done training for now."

Naruto just sighed and asked, "do I have to?" as he changed back to normal.

"Don't sound like your not happy since you _have _been going on dates with that Saya girl for the last three weeks."

"They are not dates. They are merely outings with a friend."

"Sure they are."

"Naru-chan!" Called out Saya as she walked into the back yard. "So are you ready for our date Naru-chan."

"It's not a date!" said Naruto irritably "and stop calling me Naru-chan!"

Saya just looked at him cutely as she said, "isn't a girl suppose to have a nick name for her boy friend."

"I'm not y-your b-boy friend," Naruto stuttered out.

Saya just pouted cutely again at him as she said, "of course you are! We've been dating for three weeks now. So let's go!" she yelled out excitedly as she dragged Naruto of with her into town.

A few hours later Naruto and Saya were in the park eating some vanilla ice cream cones while sitting on a bench.

"Say Naru-chan, don't you start going to the ninja academy again next week?"

"Yes, so what about you."

"I go to a normal school…I was never really interested in being a ninja."

"I see…then how about I start training you in the ninja arts my self. After all it's always good to know how to defend your self if you ever need to."

"You know, I think I wouldn't mind if you taught me."`

"Good…starting tomorrow we will stop these childish _dates _and begin your training."

"But I like our dates," Saya said with a whine.

"Fine we'll go on dates during the weekend."

"I can live with that."

"Hey Saya I've been wondering…why don't you parents worry about you staying out so long with me every day."

With the mention of her parents Saya immediately grew sad and said in a whisper " they were executed for attempting to defect to the cloud village. After that I was looked at as if _I_ was a traitor my self by my clan and any one else that knew…My whole clan looks down on me as a disgrace and they just ignore me and keep other children away from me. I've been alone since I was six, buts it's all ok now because I have you Naru-chan!"

After hearing her story Naruto couldn't help but feel like he just became a little closer to her since her story reminded him of his own. Naruto then turned a little and gave her a comforting hug for the first time since he met her. "As long as I'm here you will never be alone again…Saya –Chan."

Saya couldn't sop her face from turning red from what Naruto was doing but returned the hug none the less. " That's the first time you've called me Chan," said Saya quietly.

After that incident the two started to slowly grow closer and learn more of each other's secrets. Before either of them even realized it six moths past bye and Saya was becoming a competent shinobi under Naruto and Kuugen's tutelage. Another two months later Naruto sat down with Saya and told her how he was a demon.

Flash back

_It was late night around ten p.m. and Saya was sleeping over as she usually did during the weekends._

"_Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Now no getting frisky with each other well I'm gone!" said Kuugen seriously and playfully as she left Naruto and Saya alone in the living room watching a late night movie. _

"_Saya there's some thing I have to tell you."_

"_What is Naru-chan?" asked Saya tiredly._

"_This is probably going to shock you…but I'm not human and neither is Kuugen."_

"_What you talking about? I mean if you're not human then what are you?" asked Saya sarcastically._

_Naruto Just sighed and then turned into his half demon form, which earned him a gasp from Saya._

"_Wh-what are you?" Saya said quietly._

"_I'm a dog demon and Kuugen is fox demon who is my body guard…sort of."_

_After hearing that Saya did something very unexpected and let out a high pitched girly scream as she tackled Naruto in hug and said, "you look so hot like this, I love your demon form!" _

"_Well that was unexpected," thought Naruto as he looked at the girl cuddling against his chest."_

_Right when Kuugen heard Saya scream she got up and ran towards the living room, only to find the two eight year old children in a compromising position. "What did I say about getting frisky!" yelled Kuugen as she saw the two on the ground lying down with Saya on top of Naruto._

_END FLASH BACK!_

It was a full year and about one-month since Naruto and Saya met. They were each nine now and closer then ever. Naruto even let Saya start holding his hand a few months ago, which was actually a big deal considering how reserved and proper he was.

Today started and ended like any other day and Naruto was currently walking home from school while the sun started setting in the background. Suddenly Naruto stopped and looked behind him seeing as how he just sensed that something was wrong with Saya…in the Uchiha district.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Saya entered the Uchiha district she noticed that it was completely vacant of life, which was very unusual.

"I wonder where every one is?" questioned Saya before feeling a chill run up her spine. When she turned around she saw none other then Itatchi Uchiha. When she saw him he said one thing.

"I almost missed one," spoke Itatchi unemotionally as he drew his wakizashi from his back. The second he drew it was the same second he started sheathing it before he disappeared.

Saya then noticed that she suddenly had hard time breathing and when she looked down she noticed her right lung had just been punctured and was bleeding slowly…she was going to die a slow and painful death alone. All she could say before she collapsed was "I feel…so cold."

Naruto arrived a few short minutes later only to see Saya on the ground and bleeding. The moment he saw the seen his heart skipped a beat and he ran over to her.

Naruto knelt down next to her and care fully lifted her head up. Saya slowly opened her eyes at the sudden disturbance revealing the sharingan in each eye with one coma like pupil in each.

"Naruto I'm so glad I can see you one last…time," said Saya quietly as she caressed his cheek with her right hand.

Naruto grabbed her hand gently and said with worry full eyes "what you talking about, this isn't the last time we'll see each other you stupid girl…your going to be fine."

Saya just smiled lightly as she said, "you're the one being stupid…I can already feel my life leaving me."

"Don't say that!" said Naruto almost historically as tears started to streak down his face for the first time in his life.

Saya just wiped the tears away with her hand before saying "don't cry Naruto…because from this point on I shall be your eyes and help you see things you could not before."

"What are you talking about Saya!"

"Take my eyes Naruto… take my sharingan and you will gain a power like no other…please."

"Saya I can't do that your going to li…" before Naruto could finish she silenced him with a finger against his lips and looked at him with a comforting and loving gaze.

"Please Naruto don't give us false hope…please, please take my sharingan. I want to protect you…I want to protect the one I love even after death. I want us to always be together, and if you take my eyes we can. Please Naruto, I want it so that when ever you look in the mirror you can see my eyes starring right back at you…please," pleaded Saya, she already knew she was going to die any second…she could feel it. In fact she knew she should have died minutes ago, but she used all her strength and will in order to stay alive long enough to say what she had to too Naruto.

Hearing what Saya was saying only made Naruto cry even more now that he was forced to hear the reality of the situation. Through his silent tears he could only say "as you wish…Saya."

"Thank you Naruto, but I have one more favor."

"Anything."

"Take my last breath."

"What," asked a bewildered Naruto.

"I want my first and last kiss to be from you…and don't stop until I die. Your kiss is the last thing I want to feel."

As Naruto leaned down he said to her for the first and last time "I love you Saya-chan."

"I love you too," answered Saya back as she cried a little at finally hearing Naruto say that to her. When they each kissed, Saya's last thought was _"now I can die happy."_

Before Naruto knew it Saya fell limp in his arms. He slowly put her down and stood up. As Naruto looked down at the first girl he loved lying there dead some thing inside of him snapped.

An eerie wind started to blow as Naruto looked down at Saya and drew tensaiga. Naruto simply said, "please save her…**TENSAIGA!" **but nothing happened making Naruto grip the hilt with such force it made his hands bleed.

"It won't work Naruto…for only a king can truly wield tensaiga…where as you…are but only a prince," spoke Kuugen as she stepped out from behind a building with a blank expression.

Naruto Just grew angrier at what he heard and did some thing he's never done before…he let his anger and rage take control.

With one ear shattering scream Naruto was engulfed in a bright light. When it faded, Naruto stood there with long white hair, amber slit eyes, claws, fangs, purple crescent moon on his forehead, two purple triangles on each of his cheeks, and two matching purple triangles wrapping around his wrists.

As swiftly as the changes came though, they vanished just as swiftly. Leaving Naruto to slip into unconsciousness.

Kuugen caught him before he could hit the ground and looked at him with slight shock. "With one more push I have no doubt that you will finally become a complete demon…you will finally become the king you were destined to be." After saying that Kuugen gently laid the unconscious Naruto besides Saya and said "I will honor your last wish and give Naruto your Sharingan…Saya Uchiha."

The next time Naruto would look at him self in the mirror it would not be with his own eyes…but with the eyes of the first girl he loved.

END CHAPTER!

**REVIEW!**

**Damn its been a long time since I updated this story, but I'm back now and I plan to finish this story now that I'm back! Any way, sorry for taking so long to update…so until next time see ya! **


	10. Chapter 10, Deal with a Demon!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

**DEMON/SUMMON SPEAKING**

PERSON THINKING/FLASH BACK

**Chapters 10, Deal with a Demon!**

_With one ear shattering scream Naruto was engulfed in a bright light. When it faded, Naruto stood there with long white hair, amber slit eyes, claws, fangs, purple crescent moon on his forehead, two purple triangles on each of his cheeks, and two matching purple triangles wrapping around his wrists._

_As swiftly as the changes came though, they vanished just as swiftly. Leaving Naruto to slip into unconsciousness._

_Kuugen caught him before he could hit the ground and looked at him with slight shock. "With one more push I have no doubt that you will finally become a complete demon…you will finally become the king you were destined to be." After saying that Kuugen gently laid the unconscious Naruto besides Saya and said "I will honor your last wish and give Naruto your Sharingan…Saya Uchiha."_

_The next time Naruto would look at him self in the mirror it would not be with his own eyes…but with the eyes of the first girl he loved._

It was morning after the Uchiha massacre and Naruto was sleeping soundly in his bed. Kuugen was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed while slowly brushing his hair with her hand. After another few minutes Naruto finally started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. However, the eyes that stared at Kuugen weren't Naruto's they were Saya Uchiha's. Naruto now had two onyx eyes instead of his previous sapphire ones.

Naruto slowly sat up and looked at Kuugen with dead eyes before he said something that made Kuugen's heart ache at how much sadness and neediness was in his voice as he said "promise me…please promise me Kuugen that you won't ever leave me. I've lost Saya, but …but I can't loose you too!"

Kuugen just did the only thing she could in a situation like this and that was to quickly envelop Naruto in a comforting embrace, which Naruto gratefully returned.

"Naruto I promise that I will never leave you…believe it," said Kuugen quietly as she hugged him just a little tighter as she heard him start to lightly cry.

"I wasn't strong enough to-to save her Kuugen…all I could do was watch her die. The girl I loved was dying and all I could do was watch her. I-I couldn't save her Kuugen!"

"Then get stronger Naruto…become strong enough to wield tensaiga and you will never have to let a loved one die again," said Kuugen firmly after she pulled Naruto away a little so she could look into his slightly watery eyes. "Now enough crying, you have cried enough for her already."

Naruto slowly calmed down and allowed his regular impassive expression to claim his face once again. "Your right Kuugen…but can I see her one last time. After all I have to preserve her body before to much time passes."

"Of course."

Naruto then got out of bed and started to walk down his plain blue colored hall until he came to a door that led to the basement. Kuugen was walking right behind him the whole way until they arrived at the door to the basement.

"Don't follow me Kuugen…I have to…no I _need_ to do this by myself," said Naruto before opening the door and walking down the spiral staircase that led to the bottom. When he finally reached the bottom he found himself in front of a large double steel door with the engraving of a dog in it that was bigger then himself or even Kuugen. After taking a minute to look at the magnificent and artfully done door, Naruto slowly exhaled his held breath and pushed opened the double door. Behind the doors were a large circular room with dark blue walls and a few bright lights spread out across the circular walls, Kuugen had created the room for him a year ago. It was meant to be his own special place to be alone and train, but now it had a new purpose. The room was no longer Naruto's place of solitude…but a tomb. When Naruto walked into the room he went straight for the low table in the center of the room. On the table was a young girl who was lying down with a peaceful expression. The only thing wrong was that the girl wasn't breathing.

"So Kuugen healed your body and redressed you…and gave you my original eyes as well," said Naruto as he reached out his hand and lightly caressed the girl's face while a sad yet gentle expression made its way on to his own face. "Your still warm…it must be because of the preservation jutsu Kuugen used on you. However, something like that can only last for so long and eventually the body will return to the soil like all others do." Naruto expression then suddenly turned to one of serious conviction as he said quietly "but I won't let you." Naruto then transformed into his half demon form.

The hand that was still gently touching the girl's face began to glow blue, followed by the rest of Naruto's body. Then in an instant everything in the room was frozen solid including the body of the girl. Once the boy accomplished what he wished to do he uttered one simple phrase before turning around and starting towards the door "century frost."

When he finally walked out of the room through the large double doors the doors suddenly closed with a loud _bang_ before they too were frozen solid.

"In one hundred years these doors will reopen as the jutsu will finally come to an end…not a second sooner or later. At that time I _will_ be strong enough to resurrect you and we can finally be together again. Before I finally leave this place for an entire century I will make one promise…if I ever fall in love with another I will not forsake you. I'll just tell my new love that…she has to share," said Naruto with a slight smirk. "Now, good bye…Saya."

"So you froze her didn't you?" questioned Kuugen as she saw Naruto return from the basement. Naruto just gave her a curt nod. "So what will you do now then."

"I thought you of all people would have known the answer to that question Kuugen…the answer's simple though. I plan to get stronger and too use the gift Saya has given me to it's fullest." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes "from this point on any one who dares to stand in my way shall be…destroyed," Naruto then opened his eyes revealing the crimson eyes of the sharingan with one tome slowly spinning around his pupils in each eye.

Inside a private room of Konoha's general hospital there laid a mentally comatose Sasuke Uchiha in bed while blankly staring at the Ceiling above him. He could faintly hear two people talking from outside his room in the hallway, but he really didn't care what was being said. All he cared about knowing right now was why his brother did what he did.

"That poor boy, it really is a shame about what happened to him. I mean…his own brother killed his whole family. I couldn't imagine what he must be going through right now," said a nurse sadly to the doctor in front of her while they stood right outside Sasuke's room.

"It really is a sin…the whole Uchiha clan wiped out in a single night with only the air to the clan surviving," repeated the doctor back before they parted ways and left to go see other patients.

"So Naruto what do you plan on doing about Sasuke Uchiha?" questioned Kuugen in her miniature fox form from Naruto's shoulder as he walked through the streets of Konoha.

When Naruto heard that Sasuke was alive he took a sudden stop in his stride and then proceeded like nothing was wrong as he asked, " I had assumed the entire Uchiha clan was destroyed Kuugen…how did Sasuke survive."

"Simple really, the killer must have let him live," replied Kuugen with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you think it's possible that he may know who did it… that he knows who killed Saya."

"It's worth checking out, at least I think it is."

"Where is he Kuugen."

"I'd bet he's at the hospital. After all if he was lucky enough not to suffer from any physical injuries then he's definitely suffering from mental ones."

With that said Naruto abruptly changed direction and began walking just a tad bit faster.

When Naruto entered the hospital he headed straight for the occupied desk straight ahead.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is."

The women behind the desk slowly picked here head up from the book she was reading and spoke "I'm sorry but no one is allowed to see him right now young man," as she finished she finally noticed something that made her gasp. She noticed the activated sharingan in Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sure he would like to see me very much."

"R-Room 5-56-568," she repeated with a slight stutter because of the shock from seeing there to be another Uchiha survivor…or at least she thought he was one.

As Naruto made his way to the room he let his eyes revert back to normal. The only weird thing though was that his normal eyes weren't onyxes any more, they were his original sapphire blue eyes again.

"Kuugen is there a reason my eyes have changed back to what they previously were?"

"Well I'm not really sure, so all I can give is a theory. Basically your body already had a set eye color for you and being a demon your body is different from a humans so when you had new eyes inserted into you your body knew they weren't yours and altered them a bit to be the same as your old ones. You still have full access to the sharingan of course though. The only change to your eyes was the fact that your body turned them from black to blue to be more like the originals."

"I see," answered Naruto as he came to Sasuke's door and opened it. When he walked in he saw a dead and lifeless looking Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke, you have been through quite the ordeal haven't you."

Sasuke didn't even acknowledge Naruto's presence as he entered the room and stood on the right side of the bed in order to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"Maybe this will snap you out of it," said Naruto as he activated his sharingan and looked straight at Sasuke with those crimson eyes.

The moment Sasuke saw those eyes he grabbed Naruto into a bear hug and started crying as he said over and over "I'm not the last Uchiha I'm not the last."

Deciding not to take away this little semblance of happiness that just sparked inside of Sasuke he decided to just go along with it.

"It's true I'm an Uchiha and you aren't alone now Sasuke."

As Sasuke calmed down a little he allowed him self to back away some, but still had his arms wrapped around Naruto to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Your Naruto from my academy right?"

"Yes I am."

"Then why haven't you ever said that you're an Uchiha?"

"I didn't need the publicity, but right now I need you to tell me who killed the Uchiha clan…Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes just grew a little darker as he looked down and squeezed the bed sheets as he said "Itachi Uchiha…my older brother."

"I see…then as the last of our noble clan I ask for you to join me Sasuke. Join me and together we will crush Itachi for this treasonous act of genocide he has committed against our own people!" proclaimed Naruto as he raised his clenched right fist outwards for emphasis. "Join me Sasuke and I can help you become powerful, pledge your allegiance to me and I will protect you, stand by my side and you will not be alone! Now…what say you Sasuke Uchiha!" as he quickly cast his fist down.

All the young Sasuke could do was stare in awe at the short speech Naruto just gave him, as he became so over whelmed with emotion. After a brief pause he just raised his hand towards Naruto with out hesitation and fire burning behind the pitch black eyes of his as he said "of coarse."

Naruto raised his own hand and took Sasuke's in a firm shake before saying "then the agreement is set and you are now mine Sasuke…we are now comrades," said Naruto as a white light started to snake up a startled Sasuke's arm and was coming from Naruto's hand. As it made it to his shoulder Naruto said, "we are now friends." Then the line of light made its way over Sasuke's heart and a tattoo of a noble looking white dog with a light blue crescent moon on its forehead appeared in a sitting position over Sasuke heart. Then Naruto finally said, "we are now brothers!"

"What did you do to me!" exclaimed a panicked Sasuke.

"All will be revealed in time my brother, but as for now you have one month before I come to retrieve you."

"What…do you mean."

I will give you one month to mourn over your loss and gather your thoughts over what has transpired. I will meet you out side of the Uchiha district in one month so until then…good by my brother," said Naruto as he disappeared in swirl of snow.

As Naruto was walking back to his home the small fox on his shoulder decided to speak.

"So do you really think it wise to have him join you Naruto?"

"In order to accomplish my plains I need strong allies…and I will protect the last member of Saya's clan…it's what she would have wanted. Besides…I always wanted a brother.

It was a month since Naruto talked with Sasuke and Sasuke was currently waiting for Naruto's arrival at the designated meeting spot. As Naruto came into view Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and started walking towards him as he thought, _"I wonder how things will turn out from here on out."_

"Well then Sasuke lets go," said Naruto before turning around and beginning to walk away.

Sasuke quickly followed him while carrying his luggage that he brought with him. When he made it to Naruto's side and they began walking in stride together Naruto spoke.

"From this moment on the true story of our lives shall finally begin…Sasuke."

Sasuke just gave a slight nod as he allowed a small smirk to adorn his face. _" Looks like I found a new family."_

END CHAPTER

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**- Hello to everyone, both new and old. It's been about two years since this story was updated so from here onwards you will most likely notice a small difference in my writing. Fortunately that difference is a good difference; my writing has improved quite a bit from what it used to be. I will not re-do the old chapters because even though they aren't up to the standards I expect from myself now…well I just refuse to waste my time doing it. I found the previous chapters are barely satisfactory after re-reading them but; well they are what they are at this point. Why continue the story after so long you may be wondering? Well my answer to that is because of darklegendarysoldier. That's the pen name of the person who just kept private messaging me about the story, so thank him for the story being continued. It just proves that persistence eventually pays off. Now read, enjoy and if you want chapters to be out within a reasonable time for now on…review!

**Part 2**

**Reunion!**

Walking down the hallway of the house he called his home for the last few years we see a raven haired 12 year old boy. The walls of the hall way were a brownish red/ mahogany, and on the ceiling one would notice a few scattered lights. The wooden floor was a shade or two lighter then the walls in order to create an appealing contrasting color scheme. As the boy made his way to the end of the hallway he came to the last door on the second floor of the house. Not even bothering to knock he rudely pushed the door open. He then quickly brought his arms up to shield his eyes from the bright morning sun, the bright light came through the window from the back wall directly in his line of sight. After getting adjusted to the light the boy took a second to look around the room. For the most part the room was pretty bland, to his left he could see a dresser with a large mirror attached to the wall over it and a few feet from that was a door that lead to a walk in closet. There was also a TV in the back left hand corner of the room. In the back right hand corner of the room was a sword stand that held tenseiga, the enchanted demon sword rumored to have the power to bring the dead back to life. Feeling he took in the sights long enough he walked over to the front right corner of the room. After his short walk was over he was standing in front of a queen sized bed with silk blue sheets and pillow cases. Lying peacefully and sound asleep in the bed was a blond spiky haired boy who looked no older than his raven haired roommate.

"Cheap bastard gets himself silk sheets and only gives me cotton ones!" muttered the young boy to himself bitterly before addressing the sleeping blond.

"Naruto get your lazy ass up we need to be at the academy within the hour!" said the irritated raven haired young boy. The boy was wearing blue ninja sandals, beige shorts, and a blue short sleeve shirt with a high collar. The only piece of his clothes that really stood out and set him apart from others was the red and white Uchiha fan on his back.

Finally waking up and revealing two irritated blue eyes the blond spiky haired boy called Naruto rolled over so he could stare down the one who dared disturb his slumber. "How many times have I told you Sasuke, don't enter my room without knocking!" said an irate Naruto.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the blond before saying "whatever, just get up we need to be at the academy within the hour." Pausing for a moment he allowed a small smirk to creep its way up his lips before saying condescendingly "after all, we wouldn't want to be late for our team lineup now would we?"

Still lying down and in the same position, Naruto responded lazily "our team will consist of you and me…the third person for our _team_ matters not. Now be gone, I wish to sleep in today." With that the conversation was over and Naruto rolled over so his back was now facing an extremely annoyed Sasuke.

With his annoyance quickly growing it took on a physical manifestation of a rapidly twitching eyebrow. "You lazy little..arrr! You know what fine! I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now!"

Hearing the door to his room close with a bang! Naruto sighed contently to himself knowing that the object of his discontent was finally gone and he could get back to counting sheep. It was only eight am any way and Saturday to boot! Naruto was all for waking up at seven am on the week days in order to take advantage of the whole day, but the weekends were sleep in days for him and he really didn't like getting up early on the weekends.

"So you don't want to get up huh?"

Hearing that voice Naruto's eyes shot open and he abruptly sat up and faced the owner of the voice. Standing at his bed side was his long time fox companion and self proclaimed guardian. She was currently in her human form and had blond hair and blue eyes. Any reasonable person could mistake them as relatives. Her name was Kuugen and despite being centuries old she looked no older then late teens to early twenties, and any male would consider her gorgeous…she just had all the right proportions.

Naruto paled as he saw her give him a mischievous smile and point one finger at him that began admitting sparks.

Naruto swallowed as he saw electricity and said "you wouldn't."

Seeing a glint in her eye Naruto turned so pale one would mistake him for a ghost.

xxx

Sasuke was in the kitchen sitting at the table eating some cereal when he heard what sounded like someone being electrocuted.

"SASUKEEEEEEE! YOU CHEATING BASTAAAARRRRRD! AARRRGGGGGGGGG, DAMN IT I'M UP ALREADY SO STOP ZAPPING ME KUUGEN…ZAP! DAMN IT I SAID STOP!

Sasuke just continued eating his cereal as a satisfied smirk made its way up his lips. "Should have gotten up when I told you to."

xxx

After getting Naruto up and ready the three made their way to the academy, Kuugen was in her miniature fox form riding on Naruto's shoulder. As the two walked through the village Sasuke couldn't help but take a glance at Naruto and reminisce about the last couple of years. When he first moved in with Naruto it was a bit overwhelming, especially when Naruto finally trusted him enough to tell him _everything. _Sasuke had to admit that when Naruto told him that he was actually a dog demon and some kind of descendent/reincarnation of an ancient dog demon he was a bit shocked…well maybe more than a bit shocked. Even though that information startled him quite a bit Naruto managed to freak him out even more when he explained the dog tattoo over his heart. Apparently Sasuke was now Naruto's knight/samurai or something like that. That tattoo also changed him a bit and gave him some extra abilities that he liked quite a bit. The biggest change though was that Sasuke wasn't completely human anymore thanks to Naruto. The seal/tattoo that was inscribed over his heart made him a half demon which was the reason for some of his more interesting abilities. Over the years both Naruto and Kuugen trained him well and even though he had grown considerably it always seemed that Naruto was a mile ahead of him, it was frustrating. However, after so many years of living with each other and putting so much trust in one another Sasuke really saw Naruto as his brother…_younger_ brother that is, he was a month older then Naruto after all. Looking at Naruto Sasuke took in his new attire which consisted of black ninja sandals, black linen pants, and a blue long-sleeved shirt with some kind of strange red octagon flower pattern on his left shoulder. Naruto once said it was his ancestors crest or something like that. Naruto also had his enchanted sword tenseiga on his left hip like a samurai, though Sasuke refused to believe that the sword could bring the dead back to life like Naruto claimed.

Over the years Sasuke also noticed that Naruto's personality started to change a bit. Naruto was still for the most part cold and reserved with a superior then everyone else attitude. Although Sasuke had to admit that Naruto mellowed out a bit and wasn't as bad as he used to be. If you paid attention to him you could even see a small smile on his face every now and then, something Sasuke never saw on him for the first year and half they lived together.

Noticing Sasuke staring at him Naruto finally decided to speak up "do you have a problem with something Sasuke?"

Smirking Sasuke just looked straight ahead and said "I was just _shocked_ to see your hair looking more spiky than normal. I just can't even imagine what must have caused that."

Stiffening suddenly in anger Naruto discreetly flicked his finger and then…BAM! Sasuke tripped and fell flat on his face.

Naruto just casually walked past him and said with a slight smirk of his own "you know Sasuke for someone who graduated from the academy just below me I'm surprised you can't even navigate your way around a stone how..._embarrassing."_

Sasuke just grunted from pain and or anger as a response, Naruto wasn't really sure which.

Slowly getting up Sasuke took a look at the _rock_ that he tripped over only to see a medium block of ice as the culprit of his embarrassing fall.

Clenching his fist in anger Sasuke ground out,"Na-ru-toooo!"

Said blond just kept his small smile as he made his way to the academy.

xxx

Stepping into the classroom both Naruto and Sasuke took a quick look around noticing everyone who passed was already seated. Walking to the back Naruto and Sasuke took a seat across from Shikamaru, both Choji and Kiba were close as well. As far as those three went they really didn't change over years. Shikamaru was still lazy, Kiba was still brash, and Choji was still fat.

"Yo Sasuke Naruto we almost thought you weren't going to make it!" spoke Kiba loudly

"I was actually hoping you two wouldn't show up, you guys always make things more troublesome," said Shikamaru lazily.

Choji may have wanted to say something as well but he was to busy munching on potato chips.

"Well if Naruto kept sleeping we might not have gotten here," spoke Sasuke.

"Well I can't say I blame you Naruto, I'd much rather be sleeping at home right now too," spoke Shikamaru with a yawn.

"That's all you ever want to do you lazy bum," muttered Kiba to himself

"Well at least someone understands me," said Naruto with a smirk as he looked at Shikamaru who let a small smile touch his lips as his eyes met Naruto's.

"Alright quiet down class!" shouted the Chunin sensei known as Iruka. "I will now call out the teams so listen carefully for your name."

"Wake me when we have to meet our sensei Sasuke," said Naruto as he got comfortable.

"Don't you care about whom our team member will be Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

"No"

After going through all the teams Iruka finally came to the final team and called out the names "the final team will be team seven and it will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and the final member of the team was actually a last minute graduate," said Iruka as he walked over to the door of the class room.

That news won Naruto's attention enough to at least open his eyes and focus on Iruka.

Opening the door to the class room Iruka waved for someone to come in. The Person that walked in was a cute red headed girl with a blue cap on her head, most noticed that she looked a bit older then everyone else as well. When she walked in she stood next to Iruka who introduced her. "Alright class, this is Lucy Bloodriver and she will be the final member of team seven." Her presence caused quite a stir in the class room but the noise wasn't even registering for two of the class room's occupants.

As soon as Lucy stood in front of the class Naruto sat up straight and stared at the red headed girl in genuine surprise. It may have been years since he last saw her but he hadn't forgotten about the girl he met so long ago, the girl that always seemed so happy just from him being around.

When facing the class Lucy's eyes went directly to Naruto's, she could tell by his expression that he remembered her and that gave her a weird yet pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she looked at Naruto she couldn't help but blush a little as she sent him a happy and content smile. After so many years she could finally be close to the boy she fell in love with.

END CHAPTER

REVIEW!


End file.
